


Pieces of a Heart

by Kami_no_Namida



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Points of View, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Namida/pseuds/Kami_no_Namida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There always are things that can be predicted and thing which can't be. What if an unpredictable misunderstanding causes more harm than one could ever think possible? Can the affected relationship withstand it? Or will it crumble into pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Happiest Day of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is the first story I am adding here.  
> You may have seen it on fanfiction.net as that is my main field of work. (I'm "Kami-no-Namida" there ;)) It will differentiate from that one in the tiniest details only, in correction sphere mostly.  
> "Pieces of a Heart" has been the very first fanfic I wrote and I am quite attached to it, and so I hope you will like it. (^^)  
> As the story is completed already it will be uploaded whole quickly.  
> I hope you will find the time and will to comment on this story as it is the source of my energy.  
> Love you all (^0^)  
> See ya~ ( "-.-)/

(Misaki's POV)

_Now that I think about it, that day it has probably all started, although we did not realise it. We just could not predict the way things went. No one could. Even so, that day was probably one of the happiest days of my life._

xXxXx

It was early in the morning, when I woke up from a nightmare in which I was being strangled by a huge Suzuki-san.

'That means… ' I thought as I looked at Usagi-san's hand that held me securely. I gently pushed his hand off me and went downstairs.

When I was preparing breakfast I suddenly felt familiar hands around my waist and heat on my back.

„Good morning, my sweet little Misaki. " Usagi-san whispered to my ear, as he hugged me even more tightly

„Good morning, Usagi-san. " I replied, struggling to get out of his tight embrace. „Go and sit down, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

„Tell me first." He demanded along with sneaking one of his hands under my shirt.

I cursed myself in my mind. It has only been few days since I said a clear "I love you" to him... for the first time since the one time on the Ferris wheel. It seems to have happened so long ago, and sincerely it also was. I would not mind saying it more to him... if he was not so bloody demanding about it. Demanding in this case meand that from that day onwards he tries to make me say it at least once a day. He usually gets to hear it during sex only, so now his advances became even fiercer than before.

'For me, it more or less means being on guard 24/7.'

„Maybe later." I said and somehow guided him to the table. In few moments I brought the plates. I saw a smile on Usagi-san's face when he saw a ketchup heart I added on a top of his omelette.

„So cute." he mumbled.

With that breakfast went on peacefully.

As I was about to get up and clean the plates he caught my wrist, telling me to sit back. I wanted to ask, what this was about, but then he handed me a wrapped box.

„Happy Birthday, Misaki."

My eyes must have widened as I thought. 'I actually forgot my own birthday!'

„Thank you." I said, cheeks burning as I opened the present. It was a bear-shaped pendant with violet eyes... I did not even want to think about the cost, since it was all sparkly, probably from diamonds.

I named the bear Akihiko in my mind, as it resembled the man a lot.

I opened my mouth to thank Usagi-san, but I did not even start as Usagi-san said:

„Let's go on a date."

I was not sure, if it was a good idea, but I agreed. Thinking about Usagi-san, who hasn't been anywhere for month almost, because of his novels.

When it was decided, I went to change myself, for once without any assault, and we departed.

We came back in the afternoon, where surprise party awaited for me. It was only me, Usagi-san, Aikawa-san, nii-chan, Manami nee-chan and Mahiro, but I enjoyed it like this. I got a cake that Manami made, it had strawberries on a top of it.

'Thanks god, I got over the nausea from just seeing them already.' I thought as we ate it.

I also got few presents from nii-chan and Aikawa-san. There was new apron for me as well as some other practical things, which I appreciated the most.

I glanced at nii-chan who happily chatted with Usagi-san. I sighed with relief as nothing seemed forced between them. I thought that nii-chan won't talk to Usagi-san after we told him about how things actually are here. The day itself, ended up with nii-chan almost fainting. 'Thanks god Manami was there to calm him down.' The relationship between them did not seem strained or anything now. I flinched a little when nii-chan suddenly turned around and snapped a photo of my surprised face with Usagi-san's camera.

'That scared me.' I thought.

xXxXx

After few hours have passed I noticed Manami nee-chan with sleeping Mahiro in her hands walking over to nii-chan. They left soon after.

After they left Aikawa-san turned editor mode and sent Usagi-san to write. He left only after I promised to "recharge" him later.

After the furious editor calmed down, she offered to help me with cleaning. With her help it went really quickly and we decided to watch Tv for a while since Aikawa-san wanted to see some updates on Usagi-san's work and, thus gave him a bit more time.

I was switching canals, as nothing interesting seemed to be on, but then something caught my eye. It was a man with swollen belly along with some very talkative reporter.

„Confirmation of the rumours from America, along with accompanying newly developed technology finally in Japan!" The reporter started with cheery tone. „About two months ago a man called Ian called to a hospital, worried about his lover. He asked the doctor about his partner's illness is. He told him all the symptoms and awaited the answer. The doctor happily told him, that his partner is most probably pregnant, about two, three months along. Of course there's a catch. Ian's partner was this man called Alan." The reporter presented the man next to him. The man only gave him a shy smile.

„When Ian spoke to the doctor about this "little" detail, they decided, to bring Alan to hospital. What a surprise it was for all three men when they found out that inside Alan's body really has been a baby growing! Later on few more cases happened, by that time the source of this phenomenon was also found out. It was a gas that escaped from a factory, that exploded half a year ago, it seems it affected men only, and caused the slight change within their body. It caused a small move of organs and also it changed prostate, so it produces a cell that highly resembles female's eggs. Thus conceiving is possible. For american males it seems fully developed since main source of the changing gas was here, but even though the gas has spread world-wide by now, as found out, for other continents there is operation, which completes the process, necessary. It includes direct contact of the gas and the "to-be-mother's" insides, and so the operation is risky for there appear a lot of complications, but also if the patient had none of complications, that may occur, he can be sometimes discharged even the day after.

As it stands this phenomenon is said to be a chance for homosexual couples, who yearn for children because as for Japan, the gay marriage is about to be legalised is in few days only, but adoption for the couples is not even being discussed, yet..." The reporter then went to the interview with Alan, but I did not listen anymore, I was thinking about how my and Usagi-san's children would look like, about how would they run around the house, climb on Usagi-san or maybe Suzuki-san, if Usagi-san has his "morning mood". How everyone would laugh and would be a happy family.

I was so immersed in my thoughts. I already forgot, that Aikawa-san was sitting next to me.

„That would be nice." I mumbled to myself.

I noted Aikawa-san's presence only after she patted my head and said.

„I'm sure it would."

With those words she went upstairs, to check on Usagi-san.

When she came back, surprisingly quite satisfied, I went to see her to the main door.

„Good night Aikawa-san." I said as we stood by the door for a while.

„Good night to you, too, Misaki. And good luck about that." She winked and left.

I already went back to my thoughts, when I closed the door.

Little did I know, that someone watched the parting scene from the opposite side of the road.


	2. What If...

(Misaki's POV)

A month after I saw the news on televison and after considering all the pros and cons over and over I gathered all courage I had and went to undergo the surgery.

I met demon Kamijou, with some really tall person on the way there and I felt like jumping to the bushes that moment, but somehow I continued. I've already decided I'll undergo this at any cost.

xXxXx

I spoke with the doctor who did my surgery the day after. He was tall and looked like nearing his thirties, though it was hard to guess, because he had a lot of foreigners' features.

„How do you feel, Misaki-kun?" He asked me cheerily.

„A bit strange, but fine overall." I answered truthfully.

„The feeling won't leave for some time, but that's only natural, considering the change your body just went through. Also, it's good to hear that nothing seem amiss with you. You might even go home after some more tests, if they end up alright. As to say, your operation is one of the successful ones. It went smoother than usual, so you'll probably pass. As for the children possibility... It depends on your partners and your own fertility, now. You see, even with the right... equipment... you may not be able to conceive. It's pretty much the same as with normal pairs, but with a bit smaller probability."

„Well, we won't know, until we try." I said, thinking about Usagi-san, who either did not know a thing about this new technology, or chose to ignore it.

„Also true..." The doctor chuckled „And since there are no restrictions, you can try as soon as possible." He added with a wink. After that he left.

xXxXx

As all tests ended up just fine and I was able to leave before lunch.

On doctor's advice I called someone to pick me up.

Usagi-san, being the one I called, arrived in less than 5 minutes, grumpy, that I - supposedly - spent a night at friend's place.

He took both of us home. I was almost thinking of running as I was afraid that he would jump me before even reaching door of the apartment, but surprisingly he didn't do anything. Instead he ordered me to change into suit as soon as we stepped out of the car.

'What's this about?' I thought, but then I remembered about Aikawa-san talking about how another one of Usagi-san's book won some award. So I thought it may be the reason. And I was right.

xXxXx

After about two hours into the party I was really nervous, because Usagi-san was made to drink too much of not only champagne and it made even him, as a heavy drinker feel a bit lighter. So he began hugging me in every moment possible, not caring about cameras or about all the people looking at us. Even Isaka-san gave up after few tries to tear us apart. They ended up with Usagi-san's deadly stares. When he gave me a first kiss I just knew I have to take him away. I alarmed Aikawa-san that we're going. She only nodded when she saw the state Usagi-san was in, and even she, as a yaoi fan-girl, did not want to see what Usagi-san would continue on doing on such an important occasion.

I wanted to call a taxi to take us home, since Usagi-san was in no condition to drive, but he seemed to have different plans.

He dragged me to one of the hotel rooms, he must have reserved beforehand, and as soon as the door closed he started stripping my clothes.

Whole night ended up as really hot and steamy one.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

For once I woke up before Misaki. I wondered why, but then memories from last night hit me.

'I really overdid it this time.' I thought a bit reluctantly. 'But, he was just too cute.' I justified my actions in following second.

Misaki woke up, as I got up from the bed. He only told me to excuse him from his part-time job and the fell asleep once again.

„Alright." I replied, placing a kiss on Misaki's lips. I went out of room after that.

I grabbed the phone and accomplished what Misaki told me to. The owner of the restaurant Misaki worked in, did not sound happy, but since Misaki went to work almost every day, he did not have much to complain.

I remember the time when Misaki switched his work in Marukawa publishing for this. It was after that Ijuujin bastard tried to jump poor Misaki.

'Thanks god I was near back then.' I thought as I ordered some breakfast. 'Now he goes there only with me... That is not so bad in the end.'

As I waited for late breakfast to arrive, I noticed Misaki in my shirt going out of bedroom, straight to bathroom.

'How cute.'

I had the urge to jump at him, but for once I restrained myself. The knock on the door, had its part in it.

I silently ate my breakfast, which I did not enjoy, since it wasn't Misaki's cooking, while listening to the sound of shower. I imagined Misaki. Drops of water silently tracing his naked body, and I became excited immediately.

I waited however. I waited until he got out of the bathroom, with only towel around his waist. I waited until we got home shortly after. Once we got home, however, I succumbed to my passions, taking Misaki along.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

Once again I woke up with my ass a bit sore and my lover sleeping soundly right next to me. It's not like the pain was unbearable, but it was quite uncomfortable as to say.

I prepared dinner, since it was time for it and was about to call Usagi-san downstairs, when the phone rang.

„Usami residence." I said as I picked up the phone.

There was only silence on the other side of the line.

„Who is it?" I asked, but then the other side hung up.

'Prank call?' I thought as I returned to half-finished dinner.

By the time the dinner was finished and Usagi-san came to eat, I already forgot all about it.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

„Would you want to have children with me? Usagi-san?"

Those words coming from my lover's mouth sincerely surprised me.

„Why so suddenly?" I asked as I did not understand the reason for this conversation.

„You know, I've just seen the news recently, and they went on about that new technology that was brought to Japan few weeks ago, so I just thought that I'll ask you."

'There's something more behind it.' I thought as I noticed Misaki not meeting my eyes properly, but I just couldn't figure out what was it.

„No, my Misaki." I answered, which caused Misaki to jump a little, with a mute "Why?" clearly visible on his face.

„More like, not now. It would only bring you trouble Misaki. Plus there's that risky operation. Also... " I started as I got up from my chair and shortened my distance from Misaki. „... it would decrease the amount of my time with you." I added as I threw him over my shoulder, bringing him upstairs.

I gently placed him on the bed and silenced his protests with kisses. „Also, we wouldn't be able to do this so often anymore." I continued as one of my hands found its way into Misaki's shorts and the other started undressing him quickly.

I teased him a little, so he would relax more and then started to invade his entrance with my index finger, causing Misaki to moan softly.

„Wouldn't stopping this be unfortunate?" I added as I added another finger which made Misaki cling to my shoulders for support gasping.

„I love you, my Misaki." I only said as I replaced my fingers with my already rock-hard member. I waited a bit until Misaki got used to the feeling then started moving. I made Misaki scream with pleasure in matter of minutes. I had no intention to stop, nor the Misaki seemed exhausted.

And so the night continued.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I woke up in the early morning. I got up from the bed and felt a sudden wave of nausea crash over me. I dashed to the bathroom, barely making it. I clung to the toilet until the feeling of a probable repeat went away. Then I got up and went to he sink.

As I brushed my teeth, trying to get rid of the awful taste, I was occupied with a mess of thoughts. Trying to remember why I thought it was a good idea to not tell Usagi-san when I went to undergo the surgery few weeks back mostly, however the one that stood out the most was : 'What if...' I started as I replayed Usagi-san's "No, my Misaki." over and over in my head and I placed a hand on my stomach. „What if it's too late?"


	3. Wrong Decision

(Misaki's POV)

As embarrassing as it was after a week of throwing up and strange cravings on a daily basis I reluctantly went and after my shift in restaurant bought a pregnancy test.

I made sure that Usagi-san's not home first then I went straight to the bathroom.

'How long should I wait?' I thought as I read the information on the box. Already waiting nervously for the result.

I just thought about checking the time, when I heard the door slam.

„Misaki~ I'm home~." Usagi-san yelled.

I only yelped and threw the test to the trash, not even looking at it.

Then I nervously went and gave Usagi-san a "welcome home" kiss.

Only a second later I cursed my stupidity. That was when my world spun, as Usagi-san knocked me on the floor taking my slight kiss on the cheek as an obvious invitation.

As my mind got clouded with the passion, which Usagi-san more than happily provided, I already forgot about the test in the trash.

Little did I know it by that time had a little red plus on it.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

What woke me up was sudden movement on the bed. What followed were rushed steps which seemed to have ended up in bathroom.

I got up from the bed, my usual lousy morning mood leaving me that instant.

When I opened the door to the bathroom, I saw Misaki hugging the toilet, as if his life depended on it, looking really, really green.

„Misaki... Are you alright?" I asked, causing my little green lover to smile at me weakly.

„Yeah, it's better now. I just probably ate something bad."

He looked as if he wanted to add something, but then he turned greener and once again emptied his stomach.

„You sure?" I asked with a little smile, as I brushed hair of his face.

„Not really." He mumbled and tried to get up.

His efforts failed miserably, due to the combination of our night activities and his at that moment empty stomach.

When I saw him fail even his second attempt, I decided to carry him.

I took him to wash his face first and then I took him downstairs and placed him on the couch.

I brought him a glass of water to settle his stomach and sat beside him. He accepted it with thanks and then snuggled close to me.

I did not want to ruin the precious moment, so I stayed as I was and watched him until he fell asleep.

xXxXx

Next day the setting repeated itself. Misaki once again woke me up, while dashing to bathroom.

When I insisted on taking him to hospital, he only brushed it off. After a little argument he promised, that he'll let me take him to the hospital, but only if it repeated itself tomorrow also.

He then prepared us some breakfast. It passed in unusual, uncomfortable silence. Also the fact, that Misaki added jam, cream and chocolate topping, along with onion on his omelette, did not put me at ease.

As I wanted to ask about it, he already finished and started cleaning his plates. He then went upstairs to the bathroom, where he stayed for a while.

I was afraid, he was nauseous again, but as I was about to get up to go and check on him he opened the door and went to his room only to come downstairs seconds later fully dressed.

„We're out of some things. I'll go and do some shopping." He said simply and was about to leave.

„Misaki..." I started, but then only shook my head to not mind it.

'Fresh air might be good for him.' I thought. 'He must want some time alone.' For once I tried to be considerate.

'It's the right decision to do.' I let him go with that.

After I cleaned my plates off the table, miraculously not breaking any, I went to living room and took a small black satin box out of a conference table in front of the couch.

I opened it and studied the ring in it. It was a silvery ring set with little diamonds. It was nothing too girlish, but still decorated enough to know the meaning of it.

'I wonder if he'll like it.' I thought as I pulled out a cigarette.

For another few minutes, I was immersed in how I am going to propose.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I ended my shopping earlier than expected, so I went back very slowly.

I still did not quite get, what was actually happening.

'I'm pregnant.' I thought, with my hand slightly touching my stomach. I just couldn't believe I was actually carrying Usagi-san's child. I was sincerely happy, yet worried.

'What will Usagi-san say, once he gets to know?' I was afraid, that he might want me to lose it.

'Still... I must tell him.' I thought as I passed by the park, which was nearly empty.

I was so concentrated on my problem that I did not hear the car that stopped right next to me. I did not notice until I bumped into the man that got out of it. I lifted my head with intent to apologize, but suddenly a piece of cloth was put on my face. I did not quite even start to struggle when everything turned black as I fainted, falling into the hands of another man that stood behind me.

I was already out of it when they pushed me into their car and left the place immediately.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

I passed by the park and went in the direction of the store, Misaki used for his shopping usually. I was very worried and I probably showed it on my face as a deadly stare, but I did not care.

'He should have been home already.' I thought, still looking around the area.

After an hour of fruitless search I came back to the apartment, hoping that I only did not meet Misaki on the way there. I found the apartment empty so I tried to call his phone a few times. After that, I tried to call whoever he might have gone to, without somehow spilling that Misaki seems to be missing, but still no sign of him.

Once I finished all the calls, and tried his phone once again, I decided to call the police.

The man who picked patiently listened to everything I had to tell, and then asked me a few questions. Once we were finished, he wanted the description and also asked me to bring the photo, if possible. I agreed and, after some brief details, hung up.

I was already worried sick, as Misaki did not come, though another hour passed. He would never do something like this. He would tell at least someone where he went, or he would reply to some of my messages. He did not want to trouble anyone. This would be just too out of character for him.

I was tired physically, but even more mentally.

As I went upstairs to try getting some sleep, I had only one thing on my mind. A thought that weighed heavily on my shoulders.

„I shouldn't have let him go outside." I panicked to myself. „I should have stopped him."


	4. The Source of Comfort

(Misaki's POV)

When I woke up, I found myself in room that highly resembled prison cell. Window with iron bars, simple bed with white sheets I was on, sink and...

When my eyes fell on a toilet I blessed gods for it, as my morning - or whatever time it was - sickness presented itself.

After I spent some time gripping onto the toilet and emptying my stomach I got up and went to the sink.

As I was washing my face I heard voices coming from behind the - most probably locked - doors.

„You sure Tatsurou?" asked the first voice.

„Definitely. It's wrong one, but I'm sure I've seen this one somewhere, too." Answered the man addressed as Tatsurou immediately.

„But what shall we do with this one?" the first one said hesitantly.

„I don't know. Maybe have some fun~?" Tatsurou said with a tone that I _really_ did not like.

'Are they talking about me?' I realised, as I processed the meaning of the conversation I just heard. Shocked I slowly sat on the bed, but I knocked down a cup that I did not notice was there. It caused the men from the behind the door to come running the following second. Seems the door were _not_ locked after all. Not that it made any difference with someone behind them.

„Awake already?" the man, that looked only about two or three years older that me, and whose name I didn't know, asked.

I only nodded as I was not quite sure, what they expected me to do.

„Shall we have fun then~?" Tatsurou asked and started approaching me. I flinched, when he stopped, only few centimeters before me.

I was about to start struggling or something, but suddenly I felt like throwing up again, so I only sat on the bed and did not respond.

„I feel sick." I mumbled only, when he gripped my wrist as another wave of nausea struck me.

Tatsurou only smirked. „Don't think you'll get away this easily."

The smirk disappeared instantly, as I emptied my stomach to its very bottom on his shoes, since he refused to let me go to the toilet.

 _„YUCK!"_ The shocked man screamed and slapped me. After that he stormed out of the room, spilling curses.

„I'll bring you something to eat later." The other man said, whose presence I almost forgot, obviously trying not to laugh, as the scene looked funny to him. The following second, he left also.

I watched after the man and thought about from what my sickness just saved me from.

As I tried to not to think about it way too much I only went and mechanically cleaned up the mess, with some random piece of cloth I found.

The sickness combined with stress really exhausted me, so I decided I should get some sleep, while it is possible.

I dropped myself on, not-so-comfy, bed and suddenly felt something press onto my side. I thought that it was just spring from the bed, but then I realized that it's something I have in my pocket.

I reached for the item, and as I laid my eyes on it, they became filled with tears immediately.

It was my birthday present. My Akihiko bear, who miraculously did not disappear just as my cell phone did.

'Usagi-san...' I thought as I studied bear's violet eyes, tears still streaming down my face 'Come for me soon... please.'

However, I was well aware, that I probably won't see the man for quite some time. I was afraid I might not even see him ever again.

With such a thoughts running through my mind, I really did not get much sleep in the end.


	5. The Photo

(Usagi-san's POV)

Week... That was how long I hadn't seen Misaki.

It has "only" been a week, yet I was unable to do anything already.

My whole day consisted of getting yelled at by Aikawa for not doing my work; making the apartment messier and messier with every passing day, not being able to sleep with Misaki, not lying next to me, and smoking like a factory chimney. On a top of it, that damn police _still_ had no clue about where Misaki might be.

'I must tell Takahiro.' Crossed my mind as I sat in front of a Tv, not really paying any actual attention to it. However, as I was reaching for the phone, I suddenly couldn't bear the thought of it. I simply couldn't, so I postponed telling Takahiro, and called the police instead.

„Ah, Usami-san, I was just about to call you." Started the police man called Yamato, whom the writer usually spoke to.

„Means there is some progress?" I asked with a little hope.

„Actually, yes, we've found a witness that says, that she saw a young man being pulled into a car by two suspicious looking men. What I need of you now is to bring the photo of Takahashi-kun, so we would be sure, if it was really him. We only have the description, now. It matches, but ..."

'Photo! I knew I forgot something.' I thought while saying: „Of course, I'll bring it as soon as possible."

„That would be really helpful. So, see you, in a while, Usami-san." The police said, before he hung up.

'Which photo?' I thought as I went from the phone, but I had one in my mind already. What was left was to find it.

After an hour of looking through the piled up stuff, of all kinds, I found what I was looking for. It was a photo from the day of Misaki's birthday, I specially printed to frame it and then give it to Misaki on our anniversary.

We took the photo with automatic after everyone left. It was a photo of Misaki, and me, my arm around his shoulders. We looked so happy back then and it just made me realize even more, how lonely it was without Misaki.

I sat looking at the photo for some time, and it only worsened the mood I was in.

I decided, that being in depression won't help Misaki at all, so I went to the police, to finally give them the photo they needed.

xXxXx

I couldn't sleep at all. I thought about the woman, that confirmed, that Misaki was really the one she saw being abducted.

I did not want to think, what might be happening to Misaki right now, I was too scared.

'I wish we could go back to the day of his birthday, everything seemed so right back then.' I thought, drifting to sleep full of men taking Misaki from my embrace. Seeing his crying face, was as if someone torn my heart to halves, and took one of them the following second.

Only Misaki could make me feel like that.


	6. Shi, Yomi and Kage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of nicknames and - later on - names of OCs will appear when you place your arrow on them when they are first mentioned in the story from this chapter and on. The only exception is Tatsurou for which I do not know the meaning. Does anyone know? (^^;)

(Misaki's POV)

It has been a week "only" and I already angered Tatsurou - who addressed himself as "Yomi" in front of me - with my morning sickness. The other man, "Kage" seemed more worried than angry. But as he did not know what this was about - and I did not plan to tell him - he couldn't quite help me.

'As if I could do anything about it.' I always said to myself helplessly.

After few days Yomi started venting his anger with occasional kicks, slaps, punches and cuts. Sometimes it hurts like hell, but I manage to endure it.

'Still better than what he wanted to do at first.' I thought, glad that he seemed to keep some distance more or less as of later. He was probably worried about his new shoes.

Kage only slapped me once and that was when I refused to eat. I was afraid the food might be drugged or something. I could not risk that.

„I think I know what this is about. But just so you know if you don't eat it won't help you at all." He said. Then he checked, if his partner in crime isn't near and mumbled. „Don't accept anything from Yomi." After that one time, even when bringing me food, he went practically mute.

He only started talking again at the start of the second week.

„Stand up. We're moving." He said, tying my hands. I did not hear any threat in his voice, so I chose not to struggle too much.

„You'll be meeting "Shi"."

Shi, the third man they often talked about, especially Kage. Given his name, I did not quite fancy the idea of meeting him, but than again, what could I do about it?

Kage pulled me by my tied hands, which caused me to get up from the bed quickly. The sudden movement made me rush to the toilet - as pretty much every day.

„He'll try to do something with this too." Kage added and dragged me out of the room, once I was finished.

xXxXx

„Hey wha..." I yelped as a piece of cloth covered my eyes, when we stepped out of the flat we were in.

„Shut up or I'll cut out your tongue." I heard Yomi threaten me.

I liked all my body parts enough to be quiet in a second.

„Good boy." Yomi chuckled. Then he's lead me to, what was obviously a car.

Unluckily, it seemed that the one driving was Kage, because the one that sat next to me was Yomi. It did not make me too happy.

xXxXx

„Will you still be a good boy?" Yomi said after some time in the car and placed a hand on my thigh.

I felt nauseous when he did that. The feeling only increased, when he licked my ear. „Will you?"

„I think I'll throw up." I said, with a little voice.

Yomi must have thought I'm only trying to escape his clutches again, because he did not remove his hand.

As another wave of nausea struck me, I must have changed colour or something, because I felt him lifting his hand and showing my head against the bucket, that Kage must have prepared beforehand.

'He must have anticipated this, or something.' I thought.

„Just wait, you'll see later." Yomi only said, biting my ear, and retreated for the rest of the ride.

I was afraid when he said that. Afraid that such a day might actually come.


	7. Your Worries, My Pain

(Usagi-san's POV)

I stood in a white room. It looked like a hospital, but fortunately - or maybe not - it wasn't. It was one of the waiting rooms on a police station in reality.

I went there almost every day, hoping for some progress in the search. However there was nothing much. They had what that older lady told them, but more or less nothing else. It was pretty much the only clue.

The lady told them everything she could think of. The description of one of the men, since she did not see the other one clearly. With help of some specialist, they even found out the type of the car, based on her description of it. That was what they started with, since the car was not the most common type. However, they still had no luck and could not find the right one.

It has been a quite some time already since the lady told them and there was still no trace of Misaki and it frustrated me to no end. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the following second.

Once I got my already awaited info of no progress at all I left, letting the rush of the city swallow me completely.

xXxXx

The next day I felt like a piece of shit again as I realized something.

'It's been three weeks already, three damned long weeks, since Misaki went missing.'

It seemed like ten years to me. On a top of that Takahiro and Aikawa already knew, something was not right. Because:

First, I did not speak to either of them all that time.

Second, the apartment looked, as if terrorists attacked it and that event was closely followed by an earthquake. They both knew Misaki, would _never_ let it look like this. So I spoke to both. The conversation went pretty much the same.

„Sensei / Usagi-chan tell me what's happening."

„Misaki's missing."

_„WHAT?!"_

„Someone kidnapped him."

„Sensei / Usagi-chan, how could you let something like that happen?"

I did not reply. I blamed myself already, they only added salt on the wounds which were burning like an acid already.

A: „I'll say you're on temporary leave, due to a health condition." Aikawa said and left. She probably tried to be sensitive for once.

T: „Usagi-chan... When you told me you and Misaki are in relationship, it came as a huge shock to me, but I left him in your care, because I believed that _you_ , of all people would protect him. I... I need to process this fully, so I'll go. I'll tell Manami also just so you know." With that Takahiro left.

And so I was once again alone in the desolate apartment that reminded me of Misaki so much.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

It has been few days since we moved to this new place – the room looked a more human-like one now – but I did not meet the person thy called Shi, yet.

Kage however informed me that Shi will arrive later that day. I was sincerely afraid that the person will be similar to Yomi. It was already bad with only one of his kind around.

"Luckily" as my morning - and afternoon - sickness did not seem to leave yet, Yomi mostly stayed in few meters radius from me, except for some kicks every now and then. Somehow I managed to keep him from hitting my stomach as I was aware of almost invisible bulge being there already. It was worth for me getting hit anywhere else but there. Except for the bear it was the only tie to Usagi-san I had. And it was a child, for heaven's sake! _Our_ child. Mine and Usagi-san's. Everytime I realized that I felt the need to protect the life inside me even more. Though it made me miss my lover hundreds times more also.

I thought about him throughout the whole day. Only thinking about how my disappearance must worry and trouble the man - which in turn troubled Aikawa-san - made me feel almost physical pain.

'I don't want to trouble anyone. Not to mention Usagi-san! What is he doing now? Does he take care of himself? Probably not.' I thought with a weak smile.

'I miss you Usagi-san. So very much.'

My thoughts were interrupted by Kage, who brought me lunch. He only left the trail on the table and left. There was a warm herbal tea along with it. It lessened the intensity of afternoon sickness, sometimes even making it disappear for the day, and I was grateful for it. It was more or less the only kindness I got here.

xXxXx

I sipped the tea quietly when I heard the door slam.

„Hey Kage~! I found us a new deal." The man who arrived said with a cheerful voice

'That voice reminds me of someone.' I thought. 'But who was it?'

„That sounds nice, but check on the kid first." Kage said only.

„Fine, fine... " he replied, unlocking the doors, the only thing that was between us. „... Misaki-kun?"

„Sensei?"


	8. Things Can't Get Any Worse, Right?

(Misaki's POV)

As sensei aka Shi slammed the door the only thing I was able to do was to sit dumbfounded on the bed. I never thought my next encounter with sensei will be like this. To think that the last time I saw sensei was two months ago...

'It seems so much longer.'

It was only a second after that I realized something.

'Sensei's surname is "Ookushi"... Do those nicknames have something to do with the sound of it?'

As I wanted to categorize the idea as the stupid one and think about something else I stopped myself. I realised that the conversation on the opposite side of the door seemed to hold much more importance for me.

xXxXxXx

(Kage's POV)

„Shi, you know him?" I asked as I saw the man going out of the room and as I processed the meaning of the only word the kid said.

„He's one of the patients... What is he doing here?"

„My and Yomi's fault I'm afraid. We made a mistake. He ended up here instead of the rich guy's kid." I admitted.

„How long is he here?" Shi asked as he rubbed his temples.

„Here? About two weeks, but we were in the downtown flat for another week with him." I said as I realized how stressful all those three weeks must have been for him. Not really knowing what's happening and all that.

„What shall we do with him?" Shi voiced his thoughts aloud. I had no idea, so I answered truthfully.

„That's what we were going to ask you."

„Nice... this is always on me I guess." Shi sighed, running his hair through his honey-coloured hair. He then went to the kitchen to heat the water for some tea.

When he came back moments later he was already holding a cup of it.

He sat by the table, sipping from his cup furiously. He wrinkled his eyebrows and shook his head every now and then.

'He always drinks tea, when thinking about something intensely.' I thought with a smile. 'At least he is not as heartless as to just throw the kid into Yomi's claws, he's not the type to do so. I don't get why Yomi still stays with us. Shi doesn't like him also. I want to know what is going on inside his head...'

Then my thoughts went back to our unwillingly guest next door. 'Poor kid, even thinking about letting him stay with Yomi only makes me feel bad for him. But than again... what shall we do with him?'

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I listened to whole conversation with goose bumps spreading across my skin. Shi seemed to lead the group, yet even he was not sure what to do with me.

'This might also end up in the Tokyo Bay, with all the fishies around...'

As my thoughts started turning morbid, door slammed again. Yomi came.

„Hey guys~. What's happening? Tea party?" I heard from the other side of the door.

„That's not even funny." Kage replied immediately.

„Doesn't matter. How's our "guest" doin'?"

„Not in the best shape. Shi, I want you to take a look at him. He's throwing up all the time. It's probably due to stress only. Considering the situation we can't really blame him... but you never know." Kage said as he opened door to my room.

„Alright."

I backed up on my bed as I saw him approaching me.

„Don't be scared Misaki-kun. I'll just take a look at you." The doctor said with calming voice, taking stethoscope out of his bag.

'He's a doctor isn't he? No pain in that.' with that I reluctantly gave up.

„I just remembered, Shi, what were you blabbing about new job?" Kage said out of nowhere.

„Oh, that. Just that Bara said, that he knows for sure someone is living with that Usami writer. Don't look at me like that Kage, I know you like him." Shi added with a chuckle and looked at me curiously as he noticed my pulse going up. „He said we should try our luck. Also he blabbered about Hakai, apartment and telephone checking. Not quite sure what he meant with that." He added as he continued my check-up.

'That prank call!' I knew immediately.

I was afraid of where this whole conversation was leading.

xXxXxXx

(Kage's POV)

„Usami! I knew I know this kid from somewhere." Yomi suddenly yelled, making us all jump. As he saw we don't quite get what he is trying to say he continued.

„I saw him with Mr. Writer on that rich snob's party. It was celebrating that writer's new award or something."

I was about to turn around to where the kid was, but I only saw his figure dashing to the toilet yet again.

It did pretty much confirm, what Yomi implied. I wanted to say something, but I did not get the chance.

„How often?" Shi asked, pointing at the kid, who still clung to the toilet.

„Pretty much every morning and afternoon. Why?"

Instead of answer, Shi's eyes threatened to fall out of his skull. „No way." He mumbled.

„What is it?" I asked as I did not get the reason for such behaviour.

„Do you know why he was at the hospital?" He said, not answering my question.

I only shook my head, getting more and more confused. „Do you remember what I told you I was specially assigned to?"

'What was it again?' I thought. As I wanted to ask it struck me.

„You mean...?"

„Yea..."

„And now he's..." I almost did not need an answer as I saw kid's face get a worried expression.

„Almost 100% sure. That's something." Shi said, smiling softly.

„I don't get a word of what you just said." Yomi interrupted our little talk.

„He's pregnant." Shi said simply.

„WHAT?!"

„And with that Usami writer, I dare to say."

I saw kid's expression turn from worry to fear. He was probably scared. Scared of what Yomi would do to him now that he knew. 

'And as I knew Yomi he will do something. I must be careful not to leave the kid with him in the flat alone.'

I wanted to say something, but then I heard the phone ring. I went to get it, Shi following me in a second.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

'Things can't get any worse, right?' I thought as I observed the conversation, still clinging to the toilet.

I saw Kage open his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but then the phone rang, so he went to get it, Shi following him immediately, leaving only me and Yomi in the room. I thought he'll leave too, but then he suddenly appeared next to me.

„Just you wait, prego boy. Once we're here alone, I'll put you to some good use." He said only and left me alone. Alone, scared and shocked, as to say.

I held my Akihiko bear tightly to my chest as if my life depended on it.

'Well, my sanity does.' I thought bitterly.

'Usagi-san... Come for me please. I'm really afraid things might get nasty really quick. Please... I really need you right now.' I felt tears coming down my cheeks, once I started thinking about my lover.

As usual I cried myself to sleep. Even though I knew, that as usual there are only nightmares waiting for me.


	9. "I miss you."

(Usagi-san's POV)

I thought I would go crazy by now, yet I still didn't. It has been a month already. One month, since the day my beloved has been taken away from me. Thing were getting worse and worse.

I even had to be hospitalized, last week, that was when I made my microwave explode. – 'Who would have thought that eggs don't belong in there?' – I somehow survived, only to fall onto some broken glass that was there from the day before. Bleeding, I somehow got out of the house, and fainted on the street, where someone called ambulance for me. Now I came back from the week-long stay in the hospital.

The house was cleaned, because Aikawa called some company, saying if it'll stay like this my hospital stay would happen again.

I looked around the house sadly. It was clean, but not "Misaki-clean".

I went upstairs, straight to Misaki's room where I spent most of my time since this whole mess happened. The room smelled like Misaki. I've always loved that scent.

As I thrown myself onto the bed, I realized the scent is vanishing already. It only reminded me of how long Misaki was gone.

„I miss you, Misaki." I mumbled only, drifting to sleep.

xXxXxXx

(Kage's POV)

„Do you really live with Usami-sensei?" I asked the boy, when we moved to the new place. Sleep deprived kid - "Misaki-kun" as Shi called him - only nodded, sipping the tea I brought him seconds ago.

„Hope, you don't mind asking, but are you "the Misaki"?"

He only tilted his head as he did not quite seem to get what I was asking apparently. And so I continued. „You know... It is common knowledge, among the younger generation of sensei's fans, that he not only writes "normal" novels, as we can call it, but also..."

„BL novels." I heard him end my sentence quietly.

„Yeah. Some of the girls who read both types noticed a slight similarity in the style. Also the main character's name and author's name. Sensei's birthday being in March and such..."

Misaki-kun only nodded as he finally got where this conversation was going.

„However what everyone wants to know is: "Who is sensei's muse? His source of inspiration?" And it is not for those BL ones only. What however everyone wants to know most of all is: "Who is the one that has softened sensei's heart?" Everyone noticed the change in style from some point on." I tried to explain. Seeing I had his full attention still I continued.

"Just so you know there're rumours about him being gay. He's so famous, yet he's never been seen with any woman that or he hid her perfectly. Leaving that aside, most of the younger fans think, that this muse of his must be this "Misaki". Since it was around the time that the "Misaki" in the BL stories appeared for the first time that his style began to change. For better, everyone says. It's like someone healed his heart, that seemed to be suffering for a long time." I paused for and continued. „This is why I'm asking, is this person you?"

As an answer Misaki-kun started crying, quite descriptive if one were to ask.

As he did I saw him gripping something tightly in his hand as he did.

When I extended my hand to take a look, he shook his head and backed up a little.

„I just want to take a look. I _swear_ I'll give it back." I said, meaning it fully.

He hesitated, but after a while he handed the item to me, his hand shaking. As I got the bear pendant in my hand I immediately knew three things:

First: 'This thing must have been one hell of an expensive present to give, with all the diamonds.', second: 'It must be gift from sensei, for him to act like this.' And third 'If Yomi sees it he'll definitely take it from him. Strange he did not do it yet.'

I handed the bear back to Misaki-kun, causing him to let out sigh of relief and smile a bit.

'He must have been really worried about not getting it back.' I thought, getting up from the chair, where I sat till now.

„Try not to stress too much. It's not good for the baby." He only nodded at this.

As I was about to leave I hear him address me.

„Kage?" I jumped a little at how horrid his voice has sounded.

„What?"

„Why are you doing this?"

'No point in lying to him,' I though before answering.

„Because I can't leave him."

„Shi?" he asked, saying that name for the first time instead of "sensei".

Instead of answer I left.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I looked after leaving Kage, knowing that this behaviour means "yes" as an answer to my question.

I knew it couldn't be Yomi. Kage hated the man.

At thoughts of Yomi I shuddered a little, thinking about the man's threats.

'I must calm down.' I thought. 'For the baby's sake.'

I gripped the bear tighter once again as I whispered.

„I miss you Usagi-san... So very much."

I mumbled that over and over like a prayer tears still streaming down my cheeks, until I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

„You knew where he was, but did not arrive in time?!" I yelled at the man I usually dealed with, Yamato who seemed to be used to it by now.

„I'm terribly sorry Usami-san, but by the time we arrived there was no one at the place the anonymous phone call suggested. Though there were traces of a hurried leave."

I felt like strangling the man, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. As I was about to add something I felt eyes on my back. I turned around, to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties maybe. He was quite tall, had dark brown hair, and black eyes, that turned away once they met my own.

„Who was that?" I asked as the black eyed man left.

„Oh that? That was Tsukiyomi-san. He started here not so long ago, so I'm not surprised you haven't seen him yet." officer Yamato replied, not understanding the reason for my concern.

„Don't mind that. I'll come by later." I said and turned around to leave.

„Usami-san?" Yamato said, stopping me. „You should get some sleep." He said only.

„I'll try." I only uttered through my teeth and left.

'As if I could sleep properly without Misaki not being next to me.' I thought bitterly.

'Misaki ... Come back to me.'

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I sat on the bed thinking about the reason for such a rushed moving to the flat we were now in.

'Does it mean, that Usagi-san is still looking for me?' I thought, my hand resting on my stomach where already was a slight bulge.

'Our child' I thought with a smile. It made me calm, being like this. One of my hands on where my and Usagi-san's child grew and Akihiko bear in the other. It was comforting, yet so painful, knowing that there were so many things that could go wrong at this stage. Miscarrying being the worst of my nightmares.

I tried to stay as optimistic as possible, however, knowing that stressing would do a lot of damage, to not me only... Steeling my resolve I tried to think of all the things which were not so bad here.

'Well, there's sensei, who's kind to me even if he is not here so often. Then there's Kage who's sometimes talking to me and guarding me from most of Yomi's outbursts.' I was grateful for that one. 'And the morning sickness finally seems to lessen its intensity, thanks to the teas sensei gives me.'

However with the morning sickness being, more or less gone Yomi's advances started again usually to be stopped by Kage, who was in the flat most of the time. On a top of that, every time I stopped said advances, Yomi started getting harsher at the next one. Venting his frustration, or whatever, in kicks and lately mostly cuts which by the time I relised it I covered most of my exposed skin.

After adding some of new "tattoos" on me, he usually left with "Just ya wait. I'll get ya once." With a smirk plastered on his face.

'How much I'm afraid of being left alone with him, I can not even describe.'


	10. The Tea

(Usagi-san's POV)

It has been half a month only since the cleaning service came, but the apartment already looked like one big mess once again.

I sat on a couch with Suzuki sitting next to me. He still smelled like Misaki, so I usually had him there.

'How come, I haven't noticed sooner?' I thought, sipping tea. It was recommended to me by a doctor when I was at hospital. Something about calming effects... 'Calming? No way! It only tastes awful.'

As I was about to rumble more phone suddenly rang.

I left it to ring once, twice, then I went to pick it up.

_„Usagi-chan?"_ it was Takahiro.

„What is it?"

_„Are there any news about Misaki?"_ He asked, worry overflowing from his voice.

„Nothing much, I'm afraid. Those idiots only know how to come late..." I said angrily. Recalling the event from few days ago.

_„You have to call me once there is something major, all right?"_

„Of course I will... Bye"

With that I hung up.

xXxXx

Around the time of a dinner I heard the phone ringing for the second time that day. I thought about not picking it up, but something told me not to. So I went and grabbed the phone.

„Who's there?" I asked, holding a new cup of awful tasting tea in my hand.

_„Usami-sensei... Is that Usami-sensei?"_ The nervous voice asked. I was sure I never heard it before.

„Yea, so what do you want?"

_„I know where your lover is... You're still searching for him aren't you?"_

„OF _COURSE_ I AM!"

_„Calm down sensei, please. I want to help you..."_

„And why should I..."

_„Trust me? It's up to you, if you want to trust me or not, but I am afraid, that if you don't hurry he'll be hurt."_

I wanted to scream at the caller again, but I stopped myself as I realized something. There were no ill intentions in his voice, nor some threat or mocking. The only thing in caller's voice was concern. An overflowing concern as to say.

„Fine, tell me what do you want and I'll decide if I should believe you after I hear it."

_„Thank you sensei. You know, he'll be moved close to you soon that should be your chance."_

„What shall I do?" I asked still not completely convinced.

_„Right now, nothing. Also you definitely must not tell the police. It would ruin everything. There's a man at the police who would..."_

_„Kage?"_ the voice in the background of the caller said.

At that voice I dropped cup I held, having yet another of those disgusting teas, causing it to shatter on the floor. The sound of that voice was so immensely familiar.

_„I must go, but remember sensei, a white envelope.. I'll deliver it to you somehow everything I can share will be in there. It will also mean that he's been moved already. Just a simple white envelope. Please sensei, you have to trust me."_ With that the call ended.

'No way.' I thought, wide-eyed.

I was shocked. I tried to put my thoughts in some order, but it was no use. I was still too overwhelmed by that background voice. The voice, that I haven't heard in what seemed like ages. My beloved's, _Misaki's_ voice.

I still processed the fact, that Misaki is not in the Tokyo Bay or anywhere as awful, when I hung up. Then I went to sit on a couch dumbfounded, ignoring the tea from the shattered cup running all over the floor.

xXxXxXx

(Shi's POV)

I came back from my feels-like-a-year shift in hospital only to find Yomi not being here and Kage napping in front of a Tv. I decided not to wake him, as I thought of him being cute like that. I placed the shopping bags that I was holding and went to check on our guest instead.

„Misaki-kun?" I said when I stepped inside of the room causing the boy to gasp a little. He was probably surprised, since he hasn't seen me for a month.

The next one to gasp was me, as I studied Misaki-kun more in detail.

I looked at him as he rested his hand on his stomach counting furiously. I simply couldn't believe how big he seemed.

I counted the time that passed from the operation. Once I got the numbers in my head arranged, I voiced my opinion out loud.

„More than one."

„What?" He asked, as he did not probably hear me.

„I think you're having more than one baby, Misaki-kun."

„What..."

„... Makes me think so?" I added. The boy's only response was a nod.

„It's simple, it's been little less than three months since you were at hospital, am I right?" - Another nod - „Even if you conceived right after getting from the hospital..."

„Which would not be impossible." I heard him mumble.

„...we would be barely able to guess you are pregnant right now. Most women start to show after twelfth week, some even later. You are barely reaching end of the said twelfth week, but... You look more like at twentieth at least... It's simply impossible, that you would be like this at such an early stage of pregnancy." I ended my hypothesis, only to get surprised look from Misaki-kun.

„More than one baby?" He said in dream-like state. He then paid attention to his swollen belly and caressed it softly. Once he started to sing a lullaby of unknown origin I decided, that I shall leave him, to his own thoughts. He did not even notice me leaving I suppose.

xXxXx

It was a while later, that Kage woke up.

While he emptied the shopping bags that I did not unpack, yet I quickly summed up my assumptions for him.

„Misaki-kun must be happy." He smiled. „Anyway, don't tell Yomi, he would do something to him if he knew. Speaking of that creature, where is he?" He asked with disgust in his voice.

Just as I was about to answer the said man came.

„Who is missing me?" he said.

„No one, anyway now that you're here, I found us a new location." Kage said as he handed me a plan of a flat.

„Isn't this near that writer's house?" I asked, as I looked at the address.

„What are you a pussy? That's what makes it exciting." Yomi said and went to his room.

„Kage?" I asked the younger man only to get ignored, as he started to prepare dinner.

„I'll go to Hakai's... if you don't mind."

He only nodded and continued the preparation. It only proved me that he did not want to talk about the whole moving thing. I had an idea what Kage planned, but I did not really care.

'It's about the time for this to end. Misaki-kun should go home.'

With thoughts like these I left.

xXxXxXx

(Third person's POV)

Yomi came out of his room about ten minutes after Shi left.

Kage was finishing the food, so he did not see when Yomi slipped something into the tea that was on the tray. He then took a cell-phone out of his pocket, and typed a quick message. It was only seconds later that the home phone began to ring.

Kage went to get it and after a minute of talking hung up with „I'll be there in ten minutes."

When he returned he took the tray which had food along with the tea placed on it and left for Misaki's room. He spoke to Misaki for a while, but came back to the kitchen right after that. He then went to his room to make a quick call also. To Shi, as he did not quite fancy the idea of leaving Misaki, that he came to like, with Yomi only. He left, once the call was finished.

Yomi only smirked once the door closed. He waited for a while and then spun on his heel and headed to Misaki's room.

'Fun's about to start.'


	11. The Night He'll Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains the non-con the archive warning stands for... skip, the second part if you don't feel up to reading it, you'll get the hang of what happened either way

(Misaki's POV)

When Kage came to my room, I was lying on the bed, trying to get some sleep. He shook with my shoulder slightly and handed me the tray with food once I was fully awake.

When I started to eat he turned around and was about to leave.

„Beware of Yomi." I heard him say, right before he closed the door and was gone.

I suddenly became nervous and so I took the tea and drank half of it at once, not minding how hot it was. I had the rest of the tea in my hands, warming them up a little, when I felt my hand going numb.

I thought it was because I overheated it and placed the tea back on the tray. The numbness however did not disappear. I took a spoon and continued eating, but after another minute passed I felt the numbness spread throughout my whole body.

'What is this!?' I panicked.

However, what I saw when I lifted my head, and what an effort I gave into it, was much, _much_ worse.

There was Yomi, standing on the doorstep with a victorious smirk plastered on that disgusting face of his.

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

„Hello sweetie." Yomi said, locking the door behind him.

Misaki wanted to say something, scream for help, but only mumbling came out.

„This? Don't worry, it will wear off, but not immediately. It will last enough to have some fun~." The man said, as he took handcuffs out of his pocket, along with some sticky tape.

He undressed the paralyzed boy first, then cuffed his hands to the bedpost, enjoying how small resistance was Misaki able to show, with the drug taking its full effect.

Then he used the tape and tied Misaki's ankle to the thigh. He overlooked the result and hummed content. He then took off his shirt.

Just looking at Misaki, trying to struggle and with first tears coming down his cheeks, made the sadist excited.

„Misaki-chan~" he whispered to boy's ear, licking it right after.

„We're goin' to have fun~" He added, making a wet trail on boy's body. He continued down the body until he ended at Misaki's shaft.

Misaki felt sick, yet he couldn't do anything. No one has ever touched him like that except for Usagi-san. He did not want anyone to.

As he felt Yomi's mouth around his shaft, he gathered a little power he had and tried to kick the man off. To Yomi it felt more like a poke, and it also caused him to smirk.

„So you want to misbehave? Fine with me. I won't be gentle then." He said biting Misaki's inner thigh. „Not like I really planned to."

Misaki only hissed, as he still was not able to move his muscles too much.

„Misaki-chan~? Who gave you all these cuts?" Yomi asked with overly sweet voice as he inspected Misaki's body. „Oh, I forgot. That was me!" He said, digging his nails deep into Misaki's arm, covered with cuts already.

Misaki felt the pain, but he was more afraid of what was to come.

„Misaki-chan~?" Yomi said, positioning himself at Misaki's entrance. „Shall I...?"

Misaki's tears that came in waterfalls only encouraged the man, so he buried himself deep into Misaki in one hard thrust.

Misaki opened his eyes wide at the overwhelming pain. He had his mouth open in a silent scream, but no sound came out.

There was no sweet words beforehand, no caressing, no preparation, there was no love at all in the forced act. Misaki finally understood the difference between "having sex" and "making love". And it was in the worst way possible.

Yomi ignored the blood that came from Misaki's torn entrance. He enjoyed the boy's pain and took his own sick pleasure.

„Misaki-chan~, you're so good, so _tight_. No wonder that writer-lover of yours loves you so much." Yomi said thrusting into Misaki mercilessly.

Only thinking about his lover made the boy's tears come in streams.

Yomi expected such a reaction, but only sped his pace. Few thrusts later he released himself deep into Misaki's body.

Misaki thought that it was over finally, but he soon understood how wrong he was.

„Misaki-chan~ Tonight's fun's going to be long~" Yomi chuckled as he started moving inside Misaki again, licking the shell of his ear. He then touched Misaki's large swollen stomach and said.

„If I knew fucking someone prego would be so much fun, I would have done it long ago." He traced the curved stomach and added. „Shall I make you lose it? Maybe replace it with my own later."

Misaki's eyes opened in pure shock. 'NO!'

„Just kiddin'. It would be too much of a drag. You will probably lose it cuz' of the stress anyway."

'What did I do to deserve this? Is this some divine payback or what? Some punishment for living happily while my parents are dead because of me, and Aikawa-san, nii-chan and nee-chan being troubled because of me... And Usagi-san also. Was it so wrong not to tell him? I just wanted family. Was it too big of a wish, coming from someone like me?' Misaki thought as his tears did not stop to fall.

After another few minutes Yomi's thrusts sped up their pace and the man released himself in Misaki once again. He did not seem to want to stop however, as he whispered into Misaki's ear: „I won't let go off you for a _long_ time."

And so he plunged into Misaki again and again, until Misaki's consciousness finally slipped away and he sunk into the welcoming arms of the black realm. Silent tears still coming down his face.

xXxXxXx

(Kage's POV)

It took four hours before I was able to come back.

'That idiot Bara, calling me out for nothing.' I thought all the way back.

I was stopped in my tracks before I even got there, as I saw a familiar tall figure in white coat entering the building.

„Shi!?" I yelled as I was quite far from the person.

The white-coated figure turned around and called back at me

„Kage?"

„You just came back?" I asked once I stood next to him.

„Well, yes. I was about to come back when you called me, but then I got an emergency call from hospital and..."

I did not listen to him anymore, as few things clicked like a puzzle suddenly.

„No, no, no, no, _NO_!" I yelled as I run all three floors upstairs to the flat we lived in.

There I found Yomi, sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee, with overly satisfied look on his face.

I bolted to Misaki-kun's room, but I almost fainted on the doorstep. I saw him unconscious, all tied up. That bastard did not even bother to release him. I also saw blood. A lot of blood rushing from his damaged parts.

'Oh my god...' I only thought in horror. 'I hope he did not miscarry, it would kill him if this does not.' I thought as I untied him.

Once I was done, wave of rage came over me. I stormed into the kitchen where Yomi still sat by the table.

„HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" I yelled, taking Yomi out of his chair with direct punch.

„Why are you makin' such a fuss? He's only your favourite writer's lover!" He said collecting himself from the floor.

„He's a human being goddamnit!"

Yomi had nothing to say to that.

xXxXx

Once Yomi rushed out of the flat after taking another punch from Shi I calmed down a little.

After that we both went and cleaned Misaki-kun. Shi also checked him and treated him, as much as it was possible, since we couldn't possibly take him to the hospital.

We dressed him and then Shi went to make some coffee, since we both needed something to pull us together.

'It's my fault. I shouldn't have left.' I thought as I looked at shivering boy, hugging his swollen belly.

'We'll see tomorrow.' I said to myself and thought about leaving, but suddenly Misaki-kun's eyes opened.

He turned his head and extended his hand for something on the floor.

I knew what he was trying to get immediately and I went to got it for him. At least that I could do for him.

Misaki-kun took the pendant and held it tightly.

He seemed to still be asleep, because he did not respond when I talked to him. He only mumbled something. I did not even need to get too close to know what he was saying.

„I'm so sorry, Usagi-san. Don't leave me." He repeated over and over, between the sobs. I knew he'll cry like that throughout whole night.

I felt my own tears come down my cheeks.

It was such a pitiful sight.


	12. Dreaming

(Misaki's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw gate. It was bathed in light and since it was open I decided to go in.

There were a lot of people I did not know, but once I went a bit further I saw a pair I recognized immediately.

„Mom! Dad!" I said and went to them.

However, they did not seem happy to see me, they shooed me away instead, pointing at the gate I came through seconds ago. It started closing.

That was when it hit me, the whole meaning of this strange reunion. So I ran. It seemed like forever, but I somehow made it in time.

I turned around and saw both of them waving at me happily.

„Take care of our grandchildren." Mom said simply, and then disappeared from my sight, as the gate closed.

'I will.' I thought as my vision blurred and the gate vanished.

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Meanwhile one Usami Akihiko also dreamt. He dreamt of his happy days with Misaki. They always ended somehow messed up, however.

Like Misaki, jumping out of the Ferris wheel, once he told the man he loves him, or Misaki choosing Haruhiko, that day in Marukawa, or that Ijuujin bastard later. There were worse however. Nightmares, that made Usami wake up covered in sweat.

„Fuck, I don't want to see that anymore." He growled, and fell asleep again.

His wishes were more or less granted. The dream did not repeat itself. Instead another memory rose to the man. It was a memory from about two weeks before Misaki disappeared.

Misaki sat opposite to Usami, placing his waffle with cream and onion paste – 'Did he really eat that?' – on a plate and asking: „Would you want to have children with me? Usagi-san?"

As was Usami about to answer, he was woken up by ringing of the phone downstairs.

He was annoyed heavily, that someone interrupted his dreaming of Misaki.

„What!" Usami yelled more than said, once he took the phone.

First, there was only silence, on the other side, sometimes sound of passing car, but that was it. The writer was about to hang up, when he heard a voice.

 _„I'm sorry."_ The silent voice said.

Usami recognized the voice. It was the mysterious caller from before. _„I'm so sorry sensei."_ The voice continued. _„I should have prevented it. I shouldn't have left. I... Please forgive me."_

The phone went mute after that.

Usami did not know what the call meant. He did not even think about it. That was until about two weeks later. When he found a simple white envelope placed on his apartment's doorstep.

„Misaki..." the writer said to himself, before he disappeared inside once again.

He tore the envelope and found a letter in it. After he read through the letter quickly, he grabbed his coat and went outside.

'Wait for me Misaki... I'm coming to get you.'


	13. The One He Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onward Shi's and Kage's real names are used at times, Misaki will still call them like that until he is told not to... just wanted to warn you to avoid confusion.  
> Also.. just in case you forgot Tatsurou is Yomi's real name, it was mentioned in chapter 4.

(Kage aka Takumi's POV)

„I want to take a shower."

Were the first words Misaki-kun said in two weeks, that have passed from the fateful night. He only slept, or walked from corner to corner in his room, almost not eating anything till now, even bathing we had to do with Shi for him... And so we moved to the next location, hoping for a change.

I was surprised by such a request, but I did lead him to the bathroom, as I did not see anything wrong with it.

When I came back to the kitchen, I saw serious looking Shi there.

„We must somehow get him out of this Takumi" He said to me

„Yea, I know that, but I'm afraid we aren't the ones he needs right now."

' _He_ is, though. I must sneak out to give him the...'

„Fine, go inform that lover of his, or whatever else you have prepared."

I stared back at him, eyes wide.

'He knew?'

As if answering my question, Shi smiled a little.

„Don't you dare think I don't know you Takumi. I knew you have planned something like this when you found us this place. And you have a soft spot for Misaki-kun." He added ruffling my shoulder length black hair softly. It made me blush, but I doubt he noticed that.

„Oh god, I just can't believe Tatsurou, he's such a... _bastard_. I don't know why Bara wanted us to keep him. He almost caused Misaki-kun to miscarry. For heaven's sake he almost _killed_ him!" Shi said with angered voice. I could only shudder as I also recalled the state Misaki-kun was in when I found him.

In the end we both sighed, somewhat relieved, that it did not end like that.

Suddenly I realized something.

„Yato?" I addressed 'Shi'.

„What is it?"

„Isn't Misaki-kun taking a bit long in there?"

As we both became silent for a while, we heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom. We immediately rushed there, only to find Misaki-kun kneeling in shower, water pouring down on him as he scrubbed his skin off with wire wool he must have taken in the kitchen. He cried a lot and mumbled words that I did not understand as he was speaking through the tears.

„What are you doing?!" I almost yelled and gripped his wrists tightly, looking at him.

„I feel so _sullied_... just so dirty. He'll hate me... I'm sure of that. I... I..." he sobbed, tears pouring non-stop down his cheeks.

I let his wrists and took the wire wool from him. Once I did that, however, it only lead to him, starting to scratch his skin off with his nails.

I grabbed his wrists again, as I didn't know what else should I do.

„Why is he doing this?" I asked, looking at Yato desperately.

„He's come from the "blissful" ignorance phase, to a self-loathing one." Yato answered sadly.

„But how can we... Yato, hold his wrists for a while." I said as an idea struck my mind.

Yato probably thought that everything is better than this, so he did as I told him.

The _smack_ sound resonated through the room as I slapped Misaki. He was so surprised that he stopped crying for a while.

„ _Misaki!_ Snap out of it. You'll hurt the babies if you're like this." I nodded on Yato and he let go of Misaki-kun's wrists.

„Babies?" he said, as if not getting the meaning of the word.

„Yes Misaki-kun, _babies_. _Your_ babies!"

„My babies." he said, hugging his swollen stomach with both arms softly. „Usagi-san's babies..." He said right after and broke into tears once again.

'Poor child.' I thought only... and I was more than sure that at that moment Yato thought so also.

xXxXxXx

(Shi aka Yato's POV)

Takumi softly dried sobbing Misaki-kun with a towel and then somehow pulled him into the top of his pyjamas. After that I took him into my arms and carried him to his room, placing him on the bed right after.

I saw him grabbing Takumi's wrist. Takumi only sighed and brought a shining pendant to him.

When Misaki-kun had his hands on it, he calmed down a little.

I tilted my hand at this, questioningly, but I let it go when Takumi shook his head to leave the matter be, pulling the blanket over the still softly sobbing boy.

After that he fell asleep so we left the room and sat by the kitchen table. We discussed what to do if Yomi, aka Taturou appeared. We did not come to any conclusion and were both worried about it. So we only sat silently, sipping the coffee Takumi made.

„Go now... Go tell the one he needs." I said after a while, breaking the silence.

Takumi only whispered soft "Thank you" and after he took the white envelope, he placed on a top of kitchen line, he left.

I sort of sulked, that he did not tell me anything about it, but it did not matter now. I realized more than enough that the sooner Misaki-kun got out of here, the better.

This simply went way too further then it should have.


	14. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con ahead, more of a flashback sequence, you'll get it once you read it... that and rape attempt... just thought you should be warned about that also... (^^;)

(Misaki's POV)

I saw Usagi-san from the window, but there was something strange about it. He was looking straight to the window. 'Aren't we on the third floor?'

I wanted to call out to him, but then I felt a hand on my mouth.

„Misaki-chan~" the owner of those hands said, right next to my ear.

'NO!'

„Misaki-chan~ You scared?" He came closer as he said this.

„Don't be~ We're just going to have fun again~"

'No, No, NO!'

He kicked my knees from behind, making me fall on the floor. I started crying at that.

„What is it, Misaki-chan~ You thinking about your lover?" He asked, licking the nape of my neck, obviously amused, by my reaction. He started pulling my shorts down, right after.

„I've got my hands on ya again~" He smirked as he sheathed himself in my entrance in one go, causing me to scream.

He thrusted into me again and again, but I did not feel the pain. The only thing that I saw, was Usagi-san, still outside the window, looking at me.

'Usagi-san. Why won't you help me?' I thought.

Then my question got its answer, as Usagi-san made a face of disgust, turned around and turned to leave, the frame of the window making his turned back seem like a picture... it however was soon replaced by light coming from that window, it blinding me completely.

xxx

„NOOOOOOOO." I screamed.

Then I realized I was on my bed, Yomi nowhere to be found. I was blinded by the light that has been reflected straight into the window, from some other building.

'Thanks _God_ , it woke me up.' I thought relieved.

Even so I felt there was some scary premonition in this nightmare.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

I was searching for about three days, yet it was to no avail.

'Why weren't these information more specific?' I thought.

'If I had to have my eyes and ears more open, my skull would crack.' I smirked as I remembered the wording from the letter. I just passed the shop Misaki usually went to, and headed back in the direction of the apartment. I stopped when I passed a park.

'Should I rest for a while?' I thought, only to discard the idea second later.

I was about to turn and really head back, when I heard a voice, come from somewhere.

'What was that?' I thought. It made me revalue the idea of leaving, and I studied the buildings around me even more closely.

I looked at one of the building, when I was suddenly blinded by the light that came from one of the windows.

It seemed like an intention to direct it to my face, so I looked from where exactly it is coming.

It came from the window on the third floor of the building right in front of me. The light disappeared for a while, so I wanted to look who reflected it, but then I saw something very disturbing.

It was a car that just parked next to the building. It matched the description, that woman made. And the man coming out of it was that man Tsukiyomi-or-what, that I saw at the police station.

That moment it all clicked together.

I pulled my cell-phone and quickly called Yamato. I finished the call, before Tsukiyomi even got out off his car.

I went after him, even if Yamato told me not to. What I did not count with were locks...

'Most idiots leave their doors unlocked, but _these _of all just _must_ be locked... Should I break the door?'__

__As the thoughts developed further I saw three police cars coming._ _

__They arrived sooner than I thought they would, yet it seemed longer that was necessary._ _

__I thought I heard scream from inside. I sincerely prayed, that I only imagined that._ _

__„Usami-san, we will take it from here. You should go." Yamato said._ _

__„Are you kidding? I finally know where he is, but should just _go?!_ " I raised my voice as I did not get what was going on inside of this man's head._ _

__Through the time we were talking some expert opened the door. Yamato looked at me, and before I even knew it he slammed the door right in front of my nose._ _

__„You can't be even serious." I hissed through my teeth._ _

__I angrily turned around and thought about actually going home, but then I heard another scream. This time I knew for sure, that this was not just product of my imagination._ _

__„Misaki..."_ _

__In the end, I stayed.__

 _ _xXxXxXx__

 _ _(Misaki's POV)_ _

__I got up from the bed and looked out from the window, studying the well-known scenery. It was only few street away from our apartment. It also struck me as ironic that I was looking at the park which I went by, when I was kidnapped._ _

__I wanted to end my studying-scenery session, when I caught a glimpse of silver hair._ _

__'Usagi-san!'_ _

__I thought I was seeing things, but when the man came closer, I had no doubts. Even as the light still shone to my eyes, almost painfully, I had no doubts._ _

__I wanted to call out to him, but I was not sure if he would hear me. So I picked my treasured bear and reflected the light from it. My shaking hands had a lot of trouble with it, but I somehow managed to get the right direction. When he turned to my direction I almost cried of happiness._ _

__I put the bear away and wanted to call out to him, but then I saw him looking elsewhere._ _

__I saw the frown he made, and how he pulled the cell-phone from his pocket in the following second, but I still had no clue of what made him react like that._ _

__When I saw him cross the road I knew something must have been there._ _

__'But what's there?'_ _

__I hugged my swollen belly as it worked as a source of comfort for me._ _

__'What did he s...'_ _

___Slam_ _ _

__'Who's that?' Was what rushed through my mind the moment I heard the door close. It was because of the way, it was done, because nor Shi nor Kage would just slam the door like that. The only one was..._ _

__„Misaki-chan~_ _

__'No... NO!'_ _

__I wanted to close the door to my room, but too late, because suddenly there he was, apparently highly amused Yomi standing there._ _

__As I started backing up away from him, I tripped over something and twisted my ankle in the process. That amused Yomi even more._ _

__„Come here~" He said as he came closer to me and grabbed me by my elbow._ _

__„NO!" I screamed on a top of my lungs, slapping him with my free hand, tears streaming down my face._ _

__As his face turned back to me he pulled me by the arm harshly._ _

__My constitution answered, with my shoulder dislocated that very same second, as my whole body's weight, with what my pregnancy added, was on it suddenly._ _

__„You're really something... So... fragile... Makes me want to break you completely." Yomi smirked as he came even closer to me._ _

__I shuddered when I saw his face right in front of me, but whether he believed it or not, I had no intention to "play" with him again, so I took the first thing that came to my sight, a cup, and smashed it against his head._ _

__„LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"_ _

__He looked at me, shocked, but then his expression changed. It changed into something predatory-like._ _

__„Naughty, aren't we? Fine." He said, and started pulling down my shorts. I wanted to struggle, I really did... However my condition did not allow me to do much. I simply was not able to._ _

__„You know what?..."_ _

__He wanted to continue, but then a knock came from the door. He retreated and stood up._ _

__„You may think it's over, but for you it never will be. Your lover won't want used goods." he laughed and looked at me from above, as I still was on the floor._ _

__„I hope you lose it this time." He said and kicked me with every word. I turned over so the kicks were not aimed at my stomach, but that did not mean it did not hurt. I heard a crack noise, as some of my ribs broke._ _

__After that Yomi ran through the police men that just came.__

 _ _xXxXxXx__

 _ _(Yamato's POV)_ _

__We broke through the door, when we heard a scream from inside._ _

__As we got inside and searched for the source, some of men were knocked down, as the obviously culprit pulled through, it was nothing serious luckily._ _

__I sent two of the standing men after the criminal and went to the room the man run from. I was really afraid we were late._ _

__I was somehow relieved, when I saw the boy breathing, but there was still something about this scene..._ _

__I made one of the men remaining man call the ambulance and then went to the boy._ _

__The crying boy had the shorts by his knees, but that did not seem to be what he worried about in this moment._ _

__That was when I realized what did not match to the image I had of him. It was his obviously pregnant belly._ _

__„My babies, it hurts so much. Usagi-san, help me." he repeated again and again as I tried to calm him down, unsuccessfully... Then he passed out.__

 _ _xXxXxXx__

 _ _(Misaki's POV)_ _

__I once again woke up in a land bathed in light, but this time I woke up, already in that land, not before the gate. I did not want to stay. I turned around and saw the gate. It was not closed yet._ _

__I got up and ran to it, something was pulling me back, but I did not intend to just give up._ _

__'I can't die. I can't kill my children with me.' I thought, knowing, that there were not that far along to actually survive if I did not._ _

__It really looked like I won't make it this time, which was until two pairs of hands pushed me through the gate. It closed right after._ _

__I wanted to thank, knowing just who helped me. _Again._ I only heard their parting words._ _

__„Misaki, sweetheart, don't come here anymore. Your lover will worry."_ _

__'Usagi-san.' I thought as I drifted to sleep. The light of that land fading slowly._ _


	15. Doubts

(Usagi-san's POV)

I arrived at hospital along with Yamato in one of the police cars. Misaki was brought by an ambulance earlier and before we got there he was already taken away before I had a chance to see him.

I called Takahiro once we were there to come also. As I waited for him, I re-played the talk that I had with Yamato in the car, in my head.

_„How is Misaki? Is he going to be alright?"_

_„He's being taken to the hospital, but I won't lie to you, it does not look good, for him and for children also. You did not tell..."_

_„Children?" I cut his sentence in the middle._

_'What children? Were there some kidnapped children also?'_

_„You did not know? He seems quite far already you know, but then again multiples and stuff are not what I know about."_

_„Misaki having children?" I asked, finally grasping what he just said._

_„Uhm... yes... multiples, he said... leaving that aside... Usami-san, I think that I should tell you, that there is very high possibility that..."_

_„What possibility!"_

_„Takahashi-kun was quite possibly raped."_

_„WHAT?!"_

_„Raped, Usami-san. I don't know how many people were behind his kidnapping, nor do I know how he has been treated in all this time, but the man who was with him when we found him certainly had that intention."_

_'Misaki... No way...' I thought as we drove silently. After a while Yamato broke the silence however._

_„We're at the hospital now. You should stay here, he'll want to see you when he wakes up. Also, I think that you should contact his family."_

_I only absent-mindedly nodded, as my mind was frozen with the thought that appeared in my mind suddenly..._

_'Are those children mine?'_

xXxXxXx

(Takahiro's POV)

I waited with Usagi-chan before the operating room for a long time. The woman called "Aikawa-san" came also. I saw her at the birthday party, but that was about it, she seemed to be genuinely worried about Misaki though, so I did not mind her presence.

When the light above the room went off, Usagi-chan was on his legs immediately, asking the first doctor that came from the room of Misaki's condition.

„Well, there was the twisted ankle, dislocated shoulder with the joint broken, but the most troublesome were the broken ribs. He had four of them broken, and two of them damaged his left lung, luckily it was not as bad as it seemed. Anyway the boy is stabilized now and the children are not in danger also. Someone up above must love him." The doctor said, and left shortly after.

We all let out a huge relieved sigh. We sat in the waiting room, where one of the nurses directed us and waited. After some more time passed, another nurse came.

„You can see Takahashi-kun now. Please follow me."

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Misaki lying on the bed. It was heart-breaking to see him with all the tubes he had on him, all the devices beeping... But there was one more thing that would add into my cup of misery, I sincerely hoped that my suspicions would not come true.

„Nurse? How far along is he?"

„Well, I'm not quite sure, I'd guess he's somewhere around his third month, but considering how small framed he is, the situation he came from and the children being triplets..."

_„Triplets?!"_ all of us present visitors asked at once.

„Yes triplets, but to end what I was saying. The children might be underdeveloped, means it is not definite. Around second or third moth is all I can guess I'm not from the maternity ward. On a top of that I don't know how different male pregnancy is from the usual one... To be completely sure you will need an ultrasound and probably ask him when the symptoms started. But leaving that aside. Takahashi-kun will be sleeping for few hours now, so you might as well go and take a rest, too." With that the nurse left.

I did not notice that though, I was thinking about something she said.

'Around two... that's still maybe, even if she thinks that it may be a bit more...'

xXxXx

We all sat in silence by Misaki's bed, listening to the machines he was connected to, until Aikawa spoke.

„You're having children sensei. You should be happy."

'This equals to the punch to solar plexus.' I though. But I inhaled and voiced the fear that has haunted me.

„They... might not... be mine." I said.

„Usagi-chan you mean..." Takahiro started, but was not able to finish that sentence.

I stood up and turned to Aikawa and Takahiro.

„I need a cigarette. I need to take a walk. I... want to be alone for a while."

„Sensei? You won't just leave Misaki in this won't you?"

I could not find enough courage to answer to that.

„You... You can't do _that_! You wanted to _marry_ Misaki didn't you? Don't look like that I've seen the ring in your room... You can't just _leave_ Misaki in this. Even if the kids really turn out to not be yours. It is only a really tiny chance on a top of it... You know... _This_ is when Misaki needs you the _most_!"

„I _know_ all that, but... still..."

As if not wanting to believe her ears, Aikawa took her handbag and left.

„I'm leaving." I said simply, seconds after, leaving the shocked Takahiro in the room.

xXxXx

In the corridor, I met Hiroki. He seemed surprised to see me here, so I explained the situation very shortly.

„You know what Akihiko? You're an idiot. That Aikawa-woman is right. Plus, you always complain to me, how little the kid says "I love you", but doesn't that he went to undergo the operation, taking the risks, say a lot? I bet he must have been thrilled at the thought of having children with you. He's that type."

I wanted to say something to this, but it was not like I really had the right to.

„Oh god, what good does it make for me, stressing over you? Nowaki will kill me." Then he looked down at his almost flat stomach, felt the shape of it and smiled lightly. „No he won't."

'So he also?' I felt as if the world was dead set against me.

„I must go, Nowaki will worry." He said and was about to leave when he turned around to me once more. „Akihiko? You know, when I went to undergo the surgery I met the kid on my way from the hospital. It was over _three months_ back. Did he stay overnight around that time somewhere? If he did it would lessen the probability of you not being the father of the children to little to nothing... Think about it." With that he left.

'He did... Didn't he?..." I thought about it shortly, but my sleep deprived brain did not want to process the question. So I left and headed home. Still slightly annoyed at how happy everyone except for me seemed.

'And except for Misaki...'

xXxXxXx

(Takahiro's POV)

Misaki slept for two days already.

I stayed with him that whole time, since I did not want him to wake up into the empty room.

Usagi-chan came by only once. I rather pretended I'm asleep, it somehow seemed better than having to talk to him and probably argue.

The third day after his rescue, Misaki woke up. I was asleep when he did, so he woke me up, with poking my head a little, as he was not able to move too much, with that hand.

I pulled out the tube he had in his mouth, since he would not be able to talk with it anyway. After a while he talked to me.

„Nii-chan?"

His voice sounded strange to him, so he coughed, to get it back to normal.

„Misaki, I'm so glad." I felt few tears come down my cheeks, but I did not mind that. 'He is my precious little brother. He deserves few happy tears to be shed for him.'

„Nii-chan? Why is Usagi-san not here?" He said suddenly as his eyes looked left and right, searching the room with worry. As I did not come with an answer quickly enough, he continued.

„Nii-chan... Did he just go out or did he... Nii-chan why is he not here? Does he not want the children? Or does he think of me as dirty? Does he not have any use for used goods or _what?!_ Nii-chan..."

„Misaki, stop with that." I tried to calm him down, but it seemed impossible. He was crying heavily already and with every other reason he came up with he raised his voice more and more.

When Misaki's raised voice turned into scream, I saw one of two men, who were just passing by, come into the room. He was one of the doctors here.

„Can you help me with him?" I asked the man desperate, _hating_ to see my little brother like that.

The doctor did not ask anything, instead he took Misaki's face into his head and hit their foreheads together. Not enough for it to hurt, but enough to feel the impact of it.

„Misaki-kun, is it? You need to calm down, you'll hurt the children like this."

Silent communication went on between Misaki's green and doctor's blue eye and Misaki stopped crying for a moment. His eyes however did not even have a chance to dry as he soon broke into tears again.

„But Usagi-san does not want me anymore..." He said as the tears came again with double intensity.

In the end the doctor gave him some sedative, saying that the stress level is too high.

I talked to the doctor for a while once Misaki fell asleep, thanking him for the help.

In the corner of my eye I saw the other man, who came with the doctor to leave with a cell-phone by his ear.


	16. Peaceful Sleep

(Usagi-san's POV)

I had trouble sleeping throughout the time Misaki was gone, but from the time I left him at the hospital, it got even worse.

I even went to the hospital to check on Misaki, but when I saw him on the bed sleeping with all the bandages and tubes and everything attached to him, The feeing of guilt only became worse.

'It's my fault he's like that...' I thought. 'Seems like Misaki-thing to blame everything on himself, really.' That thought made me stop.

'He doesn't think that this...'

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a ringing phone.

„Who's the..."

 _„Akihiko, get your ass in the hospital, this very moment. The kid woke up."_ I heard Hiroki's angry voice say.

„I'd doubt he would want to see me..."

 _„You're such a prick, really. The kid is screaming all over the hospital, thinking you left him, because he's dirty!"_

„My Misaki could never be dirty." I said in a little voice.

 _„So get the fuck over **here**! He might **miscarry** if this goes on, you know? He won't even go to early labour, he will just miscarry. And in his state, he won't make it. And if he made it, the children won't, he will never forgive himself if they don't survive, probably thinkin that he killed them. **You** were the one who said he worries too much. So think about it and **come here**!"_

_„Hiro-san calm down."_ I heard a voice behind Hiroki's back. _„You'll hurt..."_

 _„The baby, I **know** , but this idiot needs some scold..."_ He did not end, obviously stopped by his lover's lips.

I hung up, as Hiroki seemed to forget about me, being on the line, already. I stood by the phone, my thoughts running furiously.

'Losing Misaki? I would never live through that.' With that I turned around and headed to the garage.

'I'm really the worst. Misaki is Misaki. How come I did not think of that? He's the one I shall cherish till we die. The one who _saved_ me, My little _sweet Misaki I love the most.'_

That was what repeated through my head, as I've driven through the city, not quite caring about the flashlights.

When I met Hiroki leaving the hospital, he said, that in the time I got there it is a miracle I got there in one piece. But I did not listen to him too much. The only thought in my head was my beloved's name.

'Misaki...'

xXxXxXx

(Third person's POV)

When Misaki woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing he noticed was that Takahiro was not at his side anymore.

'Nii-chan also?' Misaki thought, little tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They stopped immediately as he noticed a movement on the chair in the corner of the room.

Misaki recognized the one sitting there immediately, even if the light in the room was not too bright.

„Usagi-san?" he said with a little voice, still sounding a bit off from all the screaming earlier.

The sleeping man snapped his violet eyes open at the sound of his name.

'This is cruel, I want to wake up.' Misaki thought, pinching his cheek till red and hurting.

„Misaki." Usami said with a sad smile, noticing his lover's actions.

Misaki's tears started falling at the sound of his lover's voice, only to be stopped with gentle kisses placed on his eyelids.

„I missed you so much." Misaki said, wanting to hug the man, but not really being able to with the IV and everything else.

„Me too... I'm so sorry..."

„What for?"

„For everything. For being the asshole I am also."

'That was probably the first time in his life, he commented his personality as bad, I guess,' Misaki thought with a smile.

„I love you Usagi-san. I don't want to lose you, _never_ . I've already accepted that some time ago." Misaki smiled. „And the children will accept that too, I'm sure." he continued. It however was not missed by him how his lover's face got stiff at the mention of the children.

„You... don't want them?" Misaki asked, not being able to think of any other reason.

„Misaki... I... Are..."

„What?"

„Are they mine?" He finally said in a nearly inaudible voice, his face in a pained expression.

Misaki finally understood what thoughts must have gone through his lover's head. Probably thinking, that raping was on daily basis for him.

'Once was more than enough.' Misaki thought.

„They are... They are yours one million percent sure."

'How can you be so sure?' Usami wanted to ask, but did not want Misaki to recall such an unhappy events. 'He'll have to speak to police though...' But he did not mention that out loud.

„How far?" he asked instead, pulling the chair right next to Misaki's bed.

„I'd guess about little over three months or so, but I am not sure, how long have I been out." Misaki said.

„Don't worry about that now." Usami said, taking Misaki's hand into his.

„Usagi-san? Will you stay here with me?" Misaki asked, worried, that if the man left now, he might never see him again.

„I will... I will stay with you forever."

That night both men slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	17. Scars

(Third person's POV)

When Misaki's stay in hospital counted up to more than one month, already, doctors decided, that it should be alright for him to go home.

Before leaving, one of the doctors gave him a lot of instructions.

„You must eat a lot of healthy food, considering that the children are still a bit smaller than they should be. Also..." the doctor turned to Usami, who has been standing by Misaki's side, all that time „He shouldn't move around too much, it can exhaust him very easily. In few weeks it almost won't be possible... You may carry him around, that is, if you're sure you won't drop him."

Usami nodded only, already thinking of carrying Misaki princess style everywhere.

After some more advices, Usami took Misaki's stuff and they left.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I cried at the sight of home I did not see for more than three months. I felt so happy for being able to come here again.

„Misaki?" Usagi-san asked, worried, as he pulled me closer.

„It's nothing. I'm just really, _really_ happy." I said as I snuggled closer. He seemed a bit taken aback by this gesture, but I did not really mind. I was well aware just how much this man means to me now.

xXxXx

When we've sat on the couch, I realized something.

„Isn't it a bit too clean here?"

„Cleaning service..." Usagi-san mumbled only, and stood up, suddenly.

I looked at him, but he only took me in his arms, and carried me upstairs - 'Must have been quite a feat.' - and then let me on the floor before my room, telling me to open the door.

I eyed him suspiciously, but opened the door right before me.

My eyes widened as I did. This was my room no more. It was children's room now. The sight moved me to tears.

„Don't cry Misaki, it makes me think something's wrong." Usagi-san said, pleadingly.

„But this is just so..." I said between the streams of tears, that came non-stop. Then I realized something.

„And where will _I_ sleep then?"

„Silly Misaki, you really think that I would let you out of my sight?" He said, hugging me tightly, but being mindful of our babies. „You're sleeping with me of course. It's not like you used this room that much anyway." he laughed softly as he placed his hands on my swollen belly and continued. „And they'll have their own room, once they come."

He stiffened, as he suddenly felt movement under his hands. So did I.

„They moved?" He asked, shocked almost.

„They did. They really _did_!" I replied, as I tried to catch the meaning also. „I hope that means, that you're going to be alright, little ones." I whispered, going round my belly with one of my hands.

„Of course they will, they're our children, aren't they?" Usagi-san said, soothing me with few gentle kisses.

I realized that _this_ , was what I've always wanted, the warm atmosphere of a _family_. Being with my beloved, even if it was not what I imagined in earlier stages of my life. It was at _that_ very moment that I felt truly happy.

It was such a nice feeling to realize that.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

„Do you think they'll like me?" Misaki asked, worried, as we sat on a couch.

„Of course they will. You're their mummy after all." I answered, hoping to have chosen right words to soothe him.

„Mummy sounds kind of strange... but nice also." He smiled and yawned. „Shall I make you something before I go to sleep?"

„It's alright. I'll order something if needed, you should go to sleep."

I craved his cooking a great deal, but he has just returned from the hospital, so I did not want to overexert him.

„Also, from the next weekend, you don't have to worry about cooking, cleaning and so."

„Why's that?"

„I invited Takahiro and family over. They want to help and you'll need to rest mostly, anyway." Misaki yawned, as I said that, and dozed off for a second. „You should really sleep you know?" I said, taking him into an embrace, then carrying him upstairs.

„I'm going to join you later." I said as I placed him on our bed and kissed him goodnight.

After that I went downstairs, as there was a work from what felt like century piled up for me.

xXxXx

I sat above my work for about half an hour only, when I heard Misaki scream.

I bolted upstairs, to find him curled in one of the corners, hand over his ears, eyes tightly shut, screaming atop of his lungs.

„Misaki, what happened!" I asked as I removed his hands from his ears.

„Usagi-san? USAGI-SAN!" He cried, throwing himself into my arms, shaking heavily.

„Calm down Misaki... What happened?"

„I had a nightmare. I... I..." He started after a while passed.

„What is it?" I asked as I rubbed his back softly.

„I want you to take me, Usagi-san." he pulled away, looking straight to my eyes.

I was thinking I might have misheard him, but I knew that was not the case. If it was a normal situation, anytime _before_ then I would have danced around happily, but this time I hesitated. It was because of his eyes. There was just so much fear in them. I was sincerely worried about him. So I asked.

„Are you sure about that?"

„More than I was ever before. I want to feel you inside me. I still feel... him. I want those traces gone... Usagi-san. Please... Don't you want me?"

'As if that was ever the case.' I thought, almost bitterly.

„Don't continue..." I whispered as I silenced whatever he wanted to say to that with a kiss, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Once we pulled apart for air, there was no shirt any more.

And like this we continued. I silenced any worried words he had. I kissed away all the droplets of tears he shed.

In those tender touches, in replacing every sullied trace that he might have felt on himself... It was in these... The serenity he wanted.

xXxXx

Misaki fell asleep right after.

Once I cleaned him up, I watched him closely. He looked so exhausted, yet so immensely happy.

I was aware, however, that under all this happiness, were scars on his heart, hiding. They were scars that will probably never heal fully.

So I will try my best, for them to not hurt so much. I will try to heal them, as much as possible. With all I've got.

Because, they are scars that I did not prevent from being caused.


	18. Not That Bad After All

(Usagi-san's POV)

It was time for Misaki's five-month check up.

When we arrived at the hospital it was slightly past noon. There were not that much people around, as it was time for lunch, but that was for better. Misaki did not feel good in the crowds. There were still too many people unused to the idea of male pregnancy.

Misaki shivered a little as we entered the hospital. He was probably reminded of the other hospital, he stayed in last time, and the reason he was there also.

„It's okay, I'm here with you." I whispered into his ear.

It seemed to calm him down.

It was only after he was calm that I looked around the unfamiliar hospital. It was the one that Misaki went to undergo the surgery in. It was ironic around that back when he went to undergo the surgery I picked him up only few meters away from where I parked... I picked him up pretty much before the hospital and I did not suspect anything. It did not even cross my mind back then.

'God, I'm really stupid sometimes.' I thought, as Misaki lead me through the hospital. I watched him, worried, as he wobbled through the corridors, ready to catch him anytime. He now looked as any woman would look at her ninth month. That he still had few more to go seemed almost unbelievable.

Finally, we reached our destination.

'Ookushi Yato... sounds quite normal... for a kidnapper...' I thought bitterly as I looked at the nameplate next to the door.

There was no one in the waiting room at the moment and so we decided to knock on the door.

The nurse came to open the door and greeted us cheerfully.

„Good afternoon, I'm Usami I called here few days ago."

„I know. I know. And this is Takahashi Misaki-kun, we've been waiting for you." she let us in with a smile.

„Good afternoon, Ookushi-sensei..." Misaki said, as we came inside.

„Misaki-kun." the man by the desk whispered.

After giving it some thought, he then sent the nurse to go on her lunch break.

„When I saw your appointment I was really surprised. I did not expect you to come like this."

„You're still the best doctor I have." Misaki smiled softly.

It was this part of Misaki's personality that I did not understand. It was this man and the other he called Kage that were - partly - responsible for what happened to him. How could he forgive them like this?

„You're too kind for your own good, Misaki-kun."

„If not for you and Kage it would have been much worse... back then..."

„But if not for us, you wouldn't be there in the first place."

„What happened cannot be undone, I'm afraid."

They fell into silence, and I only growled.

„If it was on me you'd be greeting fish in the Tokyo Bay."

„I'm aware of that Usami-san." The doctor said with a sad smile, turning to his desk, where Misaki's health card was.

xXxXx

„Anyway I wanted to congratulate you two. Triplets are not usual even among normal pregnancies. They seem healthy... Do you want to know the genders?" The doctor asked as we looked at the ultrasound.

Misaki turned his head to face me, with a question in his eyes.

„I'll leave it on you." I said simply, knowing, that he would agree with my choice even if it was not what he really wanted.

„We want to know." Misaki said after wondering for a while, much to my liking.

„It will be two boys and a girl. She's the smallest one, over here." The doctor added pointing at the screen. „Have you thought of some names yet?"

„I did, but boy's names mostly, I can't think of a good name for a girl." Misaki mumbled.

„Well, you still have some time, but not too much, multiples are usually born at least month earlier than the due date, for triplets it is almost always."

Misaki's eyes shone with worry, so I tightened my hold on his hand reassuringly.

„It's going to be all right."

„I hope so." He whispered.

xXxXx

We were just about to leave, when a black-haired young man came into the room.

„Kage!" Misaki exclaimed.

It caused the said man to jump.

„Misaki...kun..." He said disbelieving. Then he saw me. „Usami-sensei!" He looked as if he wanted to run in that very second.

To everyone's surprise Misaki held him by his wrist, stopping him.

„Don't leave." He said, but not as a threat, it was more of a wish.

The man, Kage, sighed in resignation.

„Is everything all right, Misaki-kun?" He asked, once his running intents disappeared.

„We're having triplets!" Misaki told Kage proudly.

„Congratulations." Kage replied immediately, hugging Misaki. „I'm so happy for you."

Everyone fell into silence, but it was not a strained one, it was quite pleasant one, actually.

„We need to see each other again sometime soon." Misaki smiled.

„I'll call you... I know the number already." He added mumbling.

„That would be great."

I did not interfere as I felt I was not in the place to.

Also, I did not think so lowly of these two anymore. Misaki seemed to be fine, speaking to them, even if they reminded him of what happened.

'How would it end if there was _only_ that man with Misaki?'

I did not want to imagine it.


	19. "He owes me his head."

(Takumi's POV)

„They look happy, don't they?" I asked when we came home. I was still overjoyed about the fact that I and Yato were officially going out, and now even living together. After all those years I finally caught him. And today's encounter only multiplied my happiness.

„They do." Yato smiled in response as we sat on the couch. Then his face darkened. „I feel sorry for them. This whole job was one huge fiasco. And the one paying for it the most is Misaki-kun. _He_ , of all people around, deserved it the least."

„I know." I said, hugging him.

He seemed happy about the gesture, but after a while his face darkened once more.

„I could not bear to tell them."

„What? Is something wrong with Misaki or babies?" I asked, worried.

He only shook his head in response. „That's not the case. Yes, the girl seems a bit small and may have some problems, but it is nothing life threatening. It's a miracle that they're doing so good overall. I was worried it may be much worse. The thing is..." He fell silent, leaving me in doubts.

„Yato? What happened?" I asked, with a bad premonition.

„Tatsurou returned." He said, pained.

„When?"

„Hakai told me. He said that he returned two days ago. I'm afraid he might want to hurt Misaki-kun. After all he did not show this much... twisted interest... in someone for a long time... And you know how his last target ended."

„He still owes me his head for that." I hissed.

„I know, sorry I had to bring it up." He apologized.

I then went to prepare our dinner.

xXxXx

Once we were finished eating we went to watch television for a while. We did not do that for too long however. As we sat next to each other like that, I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss Yato, so I did. It was nothing passionate, just a soft kiss on the lips. A chaste one, as to say. To my surprise he responded, kissing me softly also. He then kissed me again and again, the intensity rising with every kiss.

I was overjoyed and surprised at the same time. Even when in relationship for two weeks, we did not get too far... physically, as we missed each other due to our jobs a lot. So I gladly responded to the kisses and wrapped my arms around his neck.

„Takumi." He said softly, with one of his hands under my shirt already.

I let out breath that I've held in a moan. I so felt like giving in, and so I did. I then switched the television off with one hand, while battling with one of the buttons on Yato's shirt with the other.

It then went quite quick, and before I knew it I was naked on the bed, with Yato's hands roaming all over me.

„Takumi..." Yato said with a lust filled voice, leaving a trail of kiss marks from my neck to my stomach. All I could do in response was moan, as he also found teasing my nipples with his fingers very interesting.

„Yato... ah... stop teasing..." I managed to say, pulling him by a strand of his honey-coloured hair.

„But Takumi..." He said, biting one of my already red and swollen nipples. He earned another moan from me by it, „... you seem to like it very much." He chuckled.

I had nothing to say to that.

xXxXxXx

(Yato's POV)

I sat on the bed and watched Takumi sleep.

As I stroked one of his cheeks, he purred as a content kitten, and I had to smile at that.

I have been aware of his feelings for what seemed like ages, and I realized my own feelings for him not too long after.

That it took so long for us to get together was because of me. I was worried about the age gap we had, full seven years. It seems stupid, that only because of pain of someone else I realized how stupid I was.

Ten years.

That's how much Misaki-kun and his lover are apart. They did not seem to have problems because of this matter. So what are seven years then?

With the thoughts of these two my mind returned to much heavier matter.

Tatsurou.

The fact that he came back meant, that he planned something.

'But what...? and when?'

As if sensing my distress Takumi frowned in his sleep.

'When will Tatsurou stop ruining other's lives?' I thought, caressing Takumi's cheek.

I still remember the day Takumi came to the organization as if it was yesterday.

__

_xXx_

 _It was a late afternoon, when a bashed up boy came to our current leader's, Yuri's, office._

_Everyone was surprised at his sudden appearance, as it was not something easy to get there. There were a few men that you had to get through, yet here he was, about seventeen year old-looking boy, his breath ragged, blood streaming down his face from the cut on his forehead. But he stood there, which was almost a miracle._

_„What do you want?" Yuri asked as she gracefully stood up from her chair. She calmed everyone that wanted to end the boy's life with a simple hand gesture._

_„I want a job." Unknown boy replied._

_„And what kind of job, can I ask?" Yuri smiled._

_„Whichever you give me."_

_„Go home, mommy's waiting for you, kiddo." A guy who stood nearest to the black-haired intruder laughed._

_In a few seconds flat he was on his back, and the "kiddo" had a knife on his neck._

_I had to whistle in awe at that, he may have looked scrawny, but he was, no doubts, strong._

_„No one's waiting for me anymore." He hissed, as he slashed the knife through the man's throat." The man writhed for a moment, and then died. The boy only smirked, satisfied._

_„You're quick, aren't you?" Yuri asked only, wondering about something. „I think I'll hire you. There never are enough of guys like you." She then turned her head to me. „Shi, I want you to be the one to supervise him. I think you should be capable enough. He'll be your new roommate also." I nodded only, leaving with the boy second after._

 _xXxXx_

 _I showed the boy our new, shared room._

_I sat on my bed, listening to the sounds of falling water that came from the bathroom. I thought about what just happened in Yuri's office._

_There was something off about it._

_It was only when I stopped thinking that I heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom._

_I opened the door and found the boy on the floor._

_„GET OUT!" He screamed when he saw me, but still continued crying. I pretended not to hear and took him into an embrace instead._

_He seemed as a different person. It seemed unbelievable that someone who mercilessly killed a man half an hour ago was bawling in my arms like a baby._

_I soothed him until he was able to speak._

_„What happened?" I asked once he calmed down._

_„I'm sorry..." He mumbled, sipping the coffee that I made. It was not his brute personality, however, it was that of a normal teenager. He refused to speak after that._

_„Why did you come here? This is not a place suited for a child. You should return home."_

_In a second, something in him switched, and he threw the cup he held at me._

_„I don't have home of any sort any longer." he said._

_'Split personality?' I thought as I assessed what I just saw._

_I caught him by his wrists, which was not an easy thing to do, and waited until he was calm once more._

_„I'm sorry, so very sorry.." He repeated, when he had a speakable-to personality once more._

_„Really what was that?"_

_„I'm sorry I can't control it." He mumbled._

_„It's **his** fault." He hissed second after._

_„Whose?"_

_„That man's. **He's** the reason I came here."_

_„Why?"_

_„Because he owes me his head."_

 _xXx_

I looked at Takumi's serene expression. It seemed so far away from the one he had back then.

'He seems like a completely different person now.'

It was not long after that I learned his name, and it did not take long to learn more of the reason he came also. Apparently, the man he was talking about was Tatsurou.

'How surprising.'

Tatsurou took a liking to his sister. When she did not want him, however, he made her life unbearable. It started with things like broken windows, pierced tyres and so. Then it escalated and one day Takumi was taken as a hostage. After a month police given up, and his sister decided to go to Tatsurou's herself. Tatsurou, of course, felt like a winner. What he did not count with, was that the woman slashed her wrists before his eyes. She preferred dying to being with him. Tatsurou couldn't bear the loss and ran off somewhere. He of course forgot about Takumi, who was held in his house's cellar.

It took two weeks before someone came for him. Also it must have been during those six weeks of confinement that his split personality was formed.

Till now he refuses to tell me what exactly happened during that time. And I think there is more to the story.

'Poor Takumi.' I thought stroking his cheek softly.

The intent to kill Tatsurou of course did not leave him, the split personality seemed to.

'How hard it must have been? To stay near him? And why did he not kill him when he saw him once more?' I thought.

It was then that I realized how early in the morning it was. After giving it some thought I snuggled to bed next to Takumi once more. He pulled me closer immediately, as if hugging his favourite teddy bear.

I only smiled at it as I did not mind it anyway.

If it meant being with him forever I would turn into one anytime.


	20. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said it on ff.net, am saying it here. I have just the perfect song to go with this chapter. It is called "Nightmare" and is by New Heights ft. Brian Joo...  
> I'll leave it up to you to listen to it or not (^w^)

(Takumi's POV)

„Is he still there?" I heard a hushed voice say.

„Of course he is, Yomi left, and obviously forgot." Another voice replied.

I saw two silhouettes come down the stairs that lead to the underground room I was held in.

I wanted to say something, but my mouth has been covered. I wanted to move, but my limbs were cuffed.

'Who's there?' I thought furiously.

„He'll be perfect. Looks like a girl almost. Others will be excited about him... He'll bring some passion to the game."

I wanted to scream for help, but even if I did not have that stupid piece of cloth around my mouth I wouldn't. I had no power to do so.

'I am thirsty.

I am starving.

I am unbearably exhausted.

Help me, someone.'

Before I could even notice it one of the men was before me. It only took one swift movement, directed to the right place, to knock me unconscious.

xxx

„NOOOO!" I screamed on a top of my lungs. My breathing was erratic. My heart was beating as if I just finished marathon. My vision got blurry with tears. 'What was that?' I thought.

„Takumi? What happened?" I heard a worried voice of Yato right next to me.

Instead of answer I laid my head on his chest, not wanting, to ever again get from the bed we shared.

As his hand made soothing circles on my back, I started sobbing uncontrollably.

'I must be such a pain in the ass.' I thought bitterly. Yet Yato stayed with me, rubbing my back, until I calmed down an hour later.

xXxXxXx

(Yato's POV)

'What was that?' I thought as I've seen that Takumi finally fell asleep.

'What did he dream about? What kind of nightmare made him scream like that? Will he be alright?'

I was seriously worried about him. He seemed frightened when he woke up. I had no idea what caused it. He did not wake up like this any of the other nights, this was the first time.

'Was it because of what we did? He seemed to enjoy it.'

I recalled the events of last night. I imagined Takumi, squirming under me sweetly, all those sound he made, why was it that our first night together had an aftermath like this?

'Does he regret it?' A thought occurred to me. 'No, he's definitely the type to say so... So what did this night trigger?'

Then my mind returned to Takumi's past. 'What did it... remind him of? Maybe?'

xXxXxXx

(Takumi's POV)

I woke up again around noon, wrapped in Yato's hug. It was this hug that probably scared away any other nightmares that threatened to disturb my sleep.

I got up from the bed, and pulled the blanket over the still sleeping Yato lovingly.

'What would I do without him?'

I reached the kitchen, and decided to make something for him. As I grabbed the knife I felt a strange feeling overcome me.

An escapade of pictures flowed to my mind, and I started shivering wildly. I shivered so much that my teeth started chattering. I let go of the knife, making it fall with a loud noise, and slid onto the floor. Once I did so I pulled my legs closer to my body so I could rest my chin on my knees.

'What should I do? What if he knew?' As I hugged my trembling body questions about my new-found memories appeared one after another.

'If Yato knew, would he hate me?'

With this one, the worst of my nightmares, cruising in my mind, I pulled some clothes on and ran from our love-filled nest.


	21. 'Where am I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for the chapter: "Running & Running" by MBLAQ... It's mostly in Korean so most of you won't understand it (neither do I for the most part), but even though the words don't really go with the content the music does if you were to ask me :3 .. Just enjoy~ ♪

(Takumi's POV)

Running and running. That was the only thing on my mind. To run as _fast_ as possible, as _far_ as possible.

'Where am I?'

Once I stopped I found myself in a park I did not recognize. I thought about asking someone, but my mind was all jumbled and it seemed as if everyone was speaking Greek to me. What they said did not make any sense as far as I was concerned.

'Where am I?'

I started running again as I still did not recognize any of the buildings around me. It was starting to get frustrating. I did not stop, however.

'Where am I?'

I still clearly saw those scraps of memories before my eyes. I so wanted them to disappear, but they just re-appeared one after another. As if wanting to torture me. The pictures were so clear. I saw the colours so vividly, and there was the one dominating all of my new-found memories. Red. It was everywhere, on the floors on the walls, everywhere. I knew most of these memories were really old, but there was one that I recognized must have happened about half a year ago, when I was in America for few weeks. That one was probably the worst. I felt tears come down my face at the thought, but I didn't care.

'Where am I?'

As I ran past people their faces started to twist into grimaces of disgust in my eyes. I was well aware that it was probably just a product of my tortured mind, but it did not ease my distress.

'Where am I?'

At some point some of the grimaces melted into red. Red as blood. Blood of all people I killed in my sickened mind-state.

'Where am I?'

I saw death everywhere, headless bodies, bloody corpses, people missing limbs or with their insides falling from their ripped stomachs. I really was going crazy.

'Where am I?'

I did not pay attention to my surroundings anymore I only wanted to run away as fast as possible.

'Where am I?'

'Who am I?'

'Why am I even here?'

Suddenly I crashed into someone. _Hard._ It was hard enough for me to come back to reality.

At some point I must have turned to opposite direction, because the man before me, was the one I wanted to see the least, yet, he was also the one I wanted to see the most.

„Yato?"

As my consciousness slipped from my grasp, the last thing I saw was his worried face.


	22. "Please, don't leave me."

(Yato's POV)

When I heard some noise from the kitchen I put some clothes on and went to check it. As I opened the door I saw Takumi on the floor hugging his knees, shaking as a leaf would.

I wanted to reach out to him, but before I gathered the courage to do so, he grabbed some clothes that were lying on the chair, pulled them on and ran away.

„Takumi!" I called out to him, but it seemed as if he did not hear me.

xXxXx

'Where is he?'

I ran out after him, seconds after he did, but I lost him after a while. I've seen him in a park for a second, but he started running after only taking a short break.

'What is he running from?'

I so wanted to know what was on Takumi's mind. I reached him again few streets later. He looked at people around himself, seeming as if sanity was leaving his mind.

'What is it that he sees?'

I continued following him. It was difficult, as my own energy decreased on amount, but I still did. I did not want to lose him. I wanted to help him.

'How can I help him?'

He was running aimlessly, his head bent down, tears streaming down his face. It hurt me to see him like this.

'What if he does not want to come back anymore?'

As that thought crossed my mind, making me petrified, Takumi suddenly turned around. Then he ran in the opposite direction... Which meant straight at me. I did not have the power to react quickly enough and so he just crashed into me.

The crash seemed to pull him back into the reality.

He looked as if seeing a ghost and god at the same time. Being scared and relieved at the same time was showing perfectly on his face.

„Yato?" He only managed to say in a little voice. Then he passed out.

I caught him before he hit the pavement, but I felt suddenly felt really tired also, so I decided to take a taxi.

After I somehow stuffed both of us into the taxi and told the chauffer the directions I fell asleep immediately.

xXxXxXx

(Third person's POV)

Yato watched sleeping Takumi, worrying about the cause of the whole day's events. The nightmares, all the running...

'Why did it turn out like this?' Yato thought. 'This should have been a happy day.' he sighed and went to take a shower.

'I need to get all of this away.' He thought as he realized how sweaty – and smelly – he was.

As he relaxed to the warm water, he suddenly felt hands wrap around his torso. It surprised him, as he did not hear the boy come in the first place.

„I'm sorry... so sorry." The boy cried onto his lovers back.

Yato turned around to wrap him in an embrace. As he did so, the boy started crying even more.

„Takumi, love... don't cry. You did nothing wrong." Yato whispered stroking the boy's wet hair.

„I did... I did wrong so many times..." Takumi continued crying.

„Does that include being with me also?" Yato asked quietly, almost as if preparing himself for positive answer.

 _„NO!"_ Takumi exclaimed, denying the statement vehemently. „Being with you is the best decision I ever did." he added in whisper.

„Then don't worry me like that... please..." Yato pleaded.

Takumi only mumbled something in response. Yato did not really need to hear what. He knew what his little lover said anyway.

_"Please, don't leave me."_

It was the same thing he said, after he confessed to him.

And Yato, by all the means, meant to stay with the younger boy. He never wanted to part with him.

„I don't plan to..."

xXxXx

„Takumi?"

Yato asked hesitantly ant the breakfast next morning. Once he caught boy's attention he continued.

„Will you explain to me what happened yesterday?"

Takumi shook his head furiously and was about to leave the kitchen when Yato caught him by his wrist.

„How can I help you, when you don't tell me what's wrong?" Yato asked worriedly.

„I... I don't want you to hate me..." Takumi mumbled almost inaudibly. This statement made Yato stare at him wide eyed.

„Why should I hate you?"

„Because... I... I can't go on like this anymore." He said quietly as he started shivering. „I can't take this any longer... I really want to stay... But I..." As he softly spoke tears started to come down his cheeks. Yato cupped his face and wiped the tears away.

„Takumi, love, I won't leave, I won't let you to be troubled any longer... Just... tell me, please." He said, hugging the smaller-framed boy.

Takumi nodded softly, but his mind was still plagued with doubts. However as Yato started kissing him he was not as worried anymore. He felt that for once he may have found happiness.


	23. Source of Fear

(Takumi's POV)

In the end I told Yato. I watched his expression carefully. The only thing I could do now, was sit and wait for him to snap, or something. But he did not. He was still in the process of absorbing the words I just told him.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said it?' I thought, as his expression remained blank for some time. 'It's not really a past someone would eagerly tell his lover about.' I sighed. I told him about the memories I regained. About all the murders I committed, when not in my right mind.

'And here I thought that this split-personality problem disappeared already.'

There was a reason why I thought that. Up until I came to work for "agency" I always _knew_ when I snapped. I was not controlling my body, but I either saw it or came to remember everything right after. It changed only few months after I joined.

'After I spent some time with Yato, that is.'

Suddenly I felt Yato's hand covering my own. He caught me off-guard with it. I did not expect him to do anything like that.

„W-What is it?" I somehow stuttered. He looked really sad for some reason.

„I wish I knew sooner."

'Because then you'd kick me out sooner?'

He probably guessed what I thought, so he continued. „Because than I'd try to lift that weight off your shoulders sooner." He said with smile, pulling me into an embrace. „But there is one thing you still did not tell me..." He trailed off.

„And that is?" I asked silently, already knowing the answer.

„What was that nightmare of yours about? Was it some memory of the time you... first met Tatsurou?" He whispered the last part, almost as if hurt.

I nodded in response. Maybe it really was the time to tell him.

„You know I... was held in Taturou's cellar for a month, I told you that before, but... It is not exactly truth that I stayed there for those remaining two weeks also... After a week someone came there... I was pretty dehydrated by then so I was in no condition to struggle, really. That's what that dream was about, about when they came for me..."

„Must have been bad... but... what did they do with you that second week? Did they..."

I shook my head, and it caused him not to end the question. „They didn't... Though they definitely planned to." I gulped as the memory came back to me.

„After they took me from the cellar, they brought me to some room I did no recognize. They always called me "little cute prize", I did not understand why... That was until I heard one of their conversations... Apparently there was some game going on between them..." I trailed off as it was not quite pleasant for me to talk about it. I however wanted to tell _whole_ truth to Yato at least that one time and so I continued. „...and I was meant as the prize for winner."

Yato tightened his grip on me with this. I was grateful for the gesture. It made me able to somehow continue.

„And then, the last day of game came and I was to... please... the winner. I did not eat the whole day as I was afraid that it may be drugged. It made me weaker, but still not as much as if I really ate it... I was cold whole day, as they stripped me of my clothes... Now that I think about it I should be grateful that they did not tie me to bed or something..." I stopped for a while as I was not sure how to continue. But after a while I did even so. „You know, it was not even _me_ who got out of there in one piece in the end. It was _my other self_... That day was the day my other personality appeared for the first time..."

„You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yato said softly, placing a gentle kiss into my hair.

I shook my head in response. „Just this once... I want to tell you everything."

Yato accepted the decision with a light nod and another kiss, encouraging me.

„I... I've beaten up the guy who came, the _winner_..." I said that word with disgust. It was because of some stupid game that my life had been messed up. „...and I took his pants, as I really did not want to run around naked...I've beaten some of those who tried to capture me, I even pushed one of them from the window, so he probably died... but I somehow managed to escape... Once someone found me... I ended up on psychiatric clinic for more than year..."

„Why?" Yato asked, almost in disbelief.

„They probably thought I am some maniac or what... As you know running around half-naked and beaten, shows that someone needs psychiatrist..." I smirked. „They did not believe me in anything... Never mind the "game" they did not even believe me I got kidnapped... Sick bastards... After I got a bit laid off regime I ran away and came to the agency. That was when I barely turned seventeen... Quite messed up life, isn't it?"

„ _Really_ messed one... nevertheless... I'm glad you told me."

Suddenly, I felt tears come down my cheeks. I was somehow relieved that I found power to actually tell Yato. I would never forgive myself if I didn't.

As the tears fell from my face they reached Yato's arms that were still wrapped around me.

„What is it?" He asked, worried.

„I'm just... just so happy you're still here." I said through tears. „I was so afraid to tell you..."

„Do you remember what I told you?" I nodded. „I meant it. I would never _ever_ be able to leave you. Understand that?"

Instead of answer I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his.

„Thank you..."

„That's nothing to thank for, silly..." Yato smiled. „I love you."

„I love you too."

xXxXxXx

(Yato's POV)

After a week – or so - from our big talk, the things calmed down finally. Takumi did not wake up with nightmares anymore, nor did the panic attack from that night repeat. And now we had that peaceful relationship, I always thought we would. Everything was perfect.

I walked from the bedroom, lured by the smell of coffee.

„You want some?" Takumi asked with a broad smile.

I nodded and sat on one of the chairs.

„I actually wanted to ask you something." He said as he placed a cup before me.

„And what would that be?"

„I've been thinking of visiting Misaki-kun... Would that be all right?" He asked, with those huge grey eyes of his, looking at me.

„I think it would, not during the week, however... what about next weekend or so?"

„That would be great!" He exclaimed and pulled me closer for a kiss. Not that I complained.

„Shall I call them to ask?" he asked happily.

„You can, but only after we drink this delicious coffee of yours, okay?"

„Yeah!" He replied with a smile.

I so wished that he could always smile like that.


	24. "You should be happy."

(Misaki's POV)

I was just so excited. Today was the day that we decided to meet up with Takumi and sensei.

I had free time all day, but others had their work, and like that, the day we decided was about two weeks away from the day Takumi first called.

Luckily, these two weeks passed quite quickly and now I was making a cake for the guests that were to come in less than two hours.

I was making the cake with help of Manami nee-chan. She and nii-chan and Mahiro were staying with us for few weeks, as it was quite exhausting to carry my six-month pregnant belly around. They offered to help. And since Manami nee-chan already had experience with being pregnant, she gave me advices and it made me ease up at least a little.

I let my thoughts slip and returned back to reality, precisely to Manami nee-chan speaking to me.

„Misaki-kun?"

Once I raised my head and looked at her she continued.

„Have you thought of names already?" She asked hesitantly.

„I did, but it seems hard." I sighed. „I don't want to give them names that they will hate when older." I voiced my worries. Manami laughed in response.

„Don't worry about that. If you're worrying that much I'm sure the names you pick are going to be wonderful. So... would you share with me what names you thought about? Maybe I can help you with it." She said with a smile.

„I've thought of Kiyoko for the girl, but with "mother" like me, I think it won't fit." Manami frowned at my words, but before she could say something I continued. „ I ended up with Marise. I like the depth of it. I'll have to ask Usagi-san though." I said, scratching the back of my head with hand.

„It's beautiful name, I don't see why Akihiko-san would not like it... What about names for boys?" She continued, curious.

„Well... I thought about Aki for one..."

„That's sweet." Manami giggled, getting exactly that it was taken from the child's father's name... and my own also, actually. It was in what my and Usagi-san's name overlapped.

„What about the last one?"

I stayed quiet for a while, but then sighed and continued. „I want to name one of them Takuya..."

„Why's that?"

„It's put together from Takumi and Yato... They've helped me through a lot." I said trying to smile, but failing miserably.

Suddenly a pair of long arms wrapped themselves around my body which caused me to jump.

„They're all beautiful names. I think we should use them." Usagi-san crooned.

Manami only winked and after putting the now-prepared cake into the oven she disappeared.

„I'm glad you like them." I said, relieved, giving into the embrace happily. However, as much as I wanted to stay like that a while longer, the weight I carried did not make it possible.

Usagi-san must have noticed, so he's lead me carefully to the couch.

After we sat I put my hands around my swollen stomach. Feeling how much are the children moving around I took Usagi-san's hands and put them there also.

„What are they doing in there? Training box?" He asked, chuckling.

„Probably." I laughed in response.

„Does it hurt?"

„Not really. I would expect it to hurt more."

„They're going to get scolded for this once they're born. Not too much though." Usagi-san mumbled, stroking the swollen belly lovingly. It made me wonder about something.

„Usagi-san? If I did not go there myself… Would you ever think of having children yourself?"

„Probably not…"

'Damn those mood swings.' I thought as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. Usagi-san noticed immediately.

„Misaki, love. I did not mean it like that…" He started. „I'm glad that I can actually have a child… well, children in our case… with you." He smiled. „It's just that I don't have what you'd call happy family… When I saw news about all this for the first time, it made me think whether a child of mine would "love" me as much as I love my father." He said, sarcasm overflowing.

„I'm sorry." I mumbled. „I didn't say it, so you'd feel bad."

Usagi-san looked at me a bit surprised and then smiled widely. „I know that, silly."

xXxXxXx

(Third person's POV)

When the doorbell rang, Akihiko got up from the couch and went to open the door.

There stood Yato, holding a big package, and Takumi carrying a smaller gift and blushing furiously at the sight of his favourite writer.

The big gift turned out to be a set of children's clothing, at which Misaki started crying over. "Out of happiness" he said.

The smaller one was a book with advices for soon-to-be mothers.

As Misaki browsed through the pages, he found a chapter about multiples. He paled at the mention of earlier labor and needed to be calmed down, but otherwise the day went smoothly.

They talked about a lot of things. Misaki was genuinely happy that the two of his friends finally got together. Even more so, once he heard about how they met and what they went through, including what happened in the last month or so.

'They also deserve some happiness.' He thought.

Overall they spent a nice day altogether and in the end and considering that Yato got drunk and Takumi was very sleepy, they even spent the night.

Akihiko may have been grumpy about that, but Misaki was grateful that he did not show it too much for his sake.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I woke up early – as usual – and went to get something to eat. Once I opened the door, however, I almost got knocked down, by Takumi, who dashed past me, straight to the bathroom.

I slowly walked after him, and found him holding onto the toilet in a way which seemed very familiar to me.

„Takumi…" I said softly, kneeling next to him – more like falling, but well, whatever. „Was it just today?"

„What?" He asked, surprised by my question.

„Was it _just_ today?" I repeated, stressing the word of information I wanted to get.

He shook his head. „Yesterday also… and the day before too."

„And can't you be…"

„No way! I did not undergo the surgery." He whispered desperate.

As he said that I remembered a certain part of his yesterday's stories and realized something.

„Takumi? Do you remember how all this started? Where did all these technologies come from?"

He only shook his head, so I continued.

„It came from America. The technology is based on a gas that escaped certain exploded factory there, more than a year ago. It was escaping there for few months. That's why this technology does not need to be used on Americans and also…"

„… On people who were there at that time." he ended my sentence, widening his eyes upon realizing what it meant. „But does that mean…"

I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him with the gesture.

„Of course it does." I smiled. „You should be happy Takumi. You're carrying sensei's child."


	25. Clutches of Worries

(Takumi's POV)

„How should I tell him?" I asked Misaki who sat opposite to me.

„I don't know... Just as I did not know five minutes ago..." he sighed only, turning his gaze to his belly which he roamed his hands over.

It's been about few hours only, since I realized the reason for my recent sickness. During that time I fainted as the information sunk in and Misaki-kun had to bring me back to consciousness... sometime during that time Yato left, being called off to hospital...

'And now I'm sitting on the couch, drinking tea, eating cake, trying not to faint again...' I ended my revision of events bitterly.

„You really do want that child, don't you?" Misaki asked, interrupting my trail of thoughts.

„Huh?"

„Well, you're wondering about how to tell sensei... meaning you don't have an intention to get rid of it before he might even know." Misaki explained with a smile.

„Kill ... it? ... _No!_ " I was well aware I would never be able to live with doing something like that.

„See I told you." He laughed at my response.

„But still... How should I tell him?"

Only when Misaki rolled his eyes in amusement – which was not something he did often - I realized what I asked again.

'Just how many times did he hear that question from me already?' I thought as I started laughing. Soon Misaki started laughing also. We laughed until sensei came down from the stairs with a huge bear under his arm and slumped onto the couch next to Misaki, then sliding to be resting on one of Misaki's shoulders... and then he fell asleep.

Looking at this little scene we started to laugh once again.

xXxXxXx

(Yato's POV)

'Takumi's been behaving strange since the time we visited that Usami writer's place.' I thought as I watched my little lover who just started boiling the same water for the third time already.

Also since I came from the hospital he came to me few times, starting to say something, but deciding not to end the speech in the end.

'What is it that he wants to tell me?' I thought, worried.

Just as I was about to get up from the chair I sat on to go and ask him, he placed a cup of coffee before me.

„I..."

„What?"

„I have to tell you something..."

'So? Will he back off this time also?' I thought over the same sentence I heard few times already.

Takumi gripped his hands together, trying to make them stop shaking. He looked so nervous that I had the urge to pull him into hug and cuddle... but I knew that if I did that he wouldn't say what he wanted.

„I-I... I-I'm..." he stuttered and gripped his hands together so tightly that his knuckles became white. But I still waited... I waited until he told me.

„I'm pregnant."

'WHAT!' I wanted to exclaim, but I stopped myself, knowing that he would probably turn on a heel and run away. So I stood up and came closer to him instead. He looked extremely nervous as I did so.

„Are you sure about it?" I asked as I kneeled next to him and took his shivering hands into mine. He nodded in response.

„But you did not undergo the operation..." I started, but got interrupted.

„I... did not have to undergo... it... I was in America when that gas or something escaped, remember? So I had it in me already... and so when I started throwing up... I thought nothing of it, but yesterday Misaki-kun asked me about it, when he found me in the bathroom in the morning... and we thought of the possibility... and tried a test this morning and... " Takumi spoke as if he expected me to punch him or what.

„I see... But that's amazing." I said softly, kissing the back of his hand. He only looked back at me as tears started forming in his eyes.

„I w-was so afraid to tell you." He sniffed.

„I can quite imagine that, you're too much of a worrywart." I laughed. „But you shouldn't stress it so much... It might hurt the baby."

„I feel all right now." He whispered and put his arms around my neck. As I returned his hug there was one question bothering me already.

'What should be the baby's name?'

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I hung up the phone and waddled back to the couch.

'That's great that sensei's happy about the child.' I thought glad with how it turned out for Takumi.

„Who was that?" I heard Usagi-san, who just came from upstairs, say.

„It was Takumi." I said cheerily.

„So it went okay?"

„Yeah, it did." I answered with a smile. I told Usagi-san about Takumi's situation when they left. It was really bothering me then.

As I was engrossed in my thoughts Usagi-san slumped next to me. He then wrapped his hands around my belly protectively. I felt so happy that I started tearing up. Usagi-san looked at me, worried, but I only shook my head and smiled at him.

„It's nothing. Just hormones. Don't mind it."

Not really listening to me Usagi-san got up and started kissing my tears away. Such a gentle gesture made me cry even more.

„You're really something." Usagi-san laughed.

„Sorry about that." I mumbled only in response.

„I didn't say anything about not liking it, really."

„I really hope so."

„Silly."

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

'It's so peaceful now.' I thought, holding my soon-to-be-seven-months-pregnant lover close to me as he slept. He got exhausted really quickly now.

'He must be in constant pain, carrying so much added weight around.' I thought. 'Yet he never complains... but then again, that's just how Misaki is. My sweet, little Misaki.' I kissed his sleeping face and a smile spread across his face. It was such a lovely sight.

Just as I was about to go to sleep also I heard a doorbell. Annoyed, I went to open the door, but once I did, there was no one. I was about to slam the door close, when I noticed a note on the doorstep. I picked it up and as I read it I paled.

_"Enjoy him while you can."_


	26. Troubles on the Horizon

(Takumi's POV)

When I came home from the agency's meeting, Yato was there already. I was surprised by that, since it was usually me who waited for him.

„Welcome home." He greeted me with a bright smile and wrapped me in an embrace.

„I'm home."

„So?... How is mother of my child doing?" he asked and placed a kiss atop my head.

„Mother of your child has a name... and expects a welcome-home kiss." I pouted. It did not last too long though, as he yanked me to have his face closer to mine and crashed our lips together to which I happily gave in. From the sensual kiss I felt my heartbeat become erratic and soon I had my arms wound around Yato's neck.

'I will never have enough of this.'

Once we tore apart because of the need of air he embraced me and placed his head into the crook of my neck.

„I love you..." he crooned.

„I love you too." I said, and placed my hands on his, that were placed on my stomach, where our child grew. I was still overjoyed over the fact. It seemed almost too good to be true.

'I am the happiest man in the world.' I thought, savouring every second of that moment. Sadly enough it was cut off by the ringing of Yato's cell-phone.

Yato growled in disapproval and released his hold on me, then picked up the phone. He slowly walked off to the kitchen, and left me in the hall so I'll actually take the time to take off my coat. Once I did so I went after Yato.

I found him standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the cell-phone.

„Who was it?" I asked, worried what caused him to have such a reaction.

„That was Usami-san."

'That can't mean anything good.' I knew immediately, judging from his face, the tone of his voice and by the fact itself.

„I think we have a problem."

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

Once I finished the call I waited for the two to come. I sat on the bed, next to sleeping Misaki, resolved to not leave his side until that monster which calls itself human breathes its last breath.

I glanced at the crumbled paper I held. The words on it were still there still as horrendous as they were when I've read them for the first time.

When I looked at Misaki's sleeping face I felt like crying. He looked so peaceful. When I stroked his cheek gently a smile spread across his face and it made him look so innocent.

Then my gaze slid to his heavily pregnant belly around which he had his arm protectively around. It was because of our children in there that I decided I will not let him hear even a mention of that scum. Misaki could just freak out and it might lead to an early labor.

'I can _not_ let something like that happen.'

When I heard my phone ring I got up and went to the door. I told them not to use doorbell, since they might wake Misaki up.

I opened the door and saw the worry on the faces of visitors.

„I wish I could see the two of you in some different situation." I sighed as I invited them in.

Once they sat on a couch I gave them the "message" I got.

Takumi gasped, mumbling something about it being that freak's handwriting afterwards.

„Do you have an idea what might he do now? Or where might he be?" I asked.

„He's not going to do something immediately. He knows that once you get the note, you'll be on higher alert in following days. He'll wait at least for few days... And as for the place I am not too sure... There are several places where he might be at, but he surely is within few miles radius. He likes to observe his victims... beforehand."

A silence followed, once he said this. It was not broken until I heard Misaki's silent cries and run upstairs to the bedroom.

I've seen him press his hands to his ears and I saw the tears that were pouring down his cheeks.

'Maybe he subconsciously notices the danger?' I thought as I took him into an embrace to calm him down.

It took me about ten minutes to lull him back to sleep. Once I did I laid him back onto the bed gently and lent him Suzuki-san so he'd hold onto him until I come. Then I went from the room.

Yato and Takumi were waiting for me before the door and I saw the question in their eyes.

„He still gets like this from time to time... I need to get rid of that trash before he fathoms he's near. I'm afraid he would hyperventilate, go into early labor, or such..."

Yato looked at Takumi for a while and then sighed.

„I'll try to look into it. Once I'll find something I'll contact you... Is that okay?"

„Thank you." I said only, accepting the offer.

The two of them decided to go home afterwards. I was grateful for it, since I knew that if I don't return soon, Misaki might have another panic attack.

Once I saw them out I went back to the bedroom, where Misaki still slept, holding onto the Suzuki-san. I softly took the bear out of his hands and went into the bed myself. I was not sleepy anymore so I watched Misaki sleep.

'What would happen if he knew?' I had to wonder. Though, even if I did I was not planning to try that.

'There is a limit to person's sanity.'


	27. Voices

(Misaki's POV)

Usagi-san has been behaving strange for the past two weeks. It was not even his usual protectiveness now. It got so far that he refused to leave me in the house without him, even if nii-chan and Manami nee-chan were here also.

'What got into him?' I worried. I was _really_ afraid of what happened and it projected in my dreams. I could not sleep even a wink, unless wrapped in Usagi-san's arms. I felt secure in his arms _only._

„Are you all right, Misaki?" I heard nii-chan say.

I turned around so I'd see him. „I am." I smiled. „But... can you help me stand up?" I added a bit embarrassed. It really bothered me that I was unable to do even the simplest things. Being halfway through the last trimester brought its disadvantages.

Nii-chan saw my distress and pulled me up. Once on my feet I growled. I had swollen ankles and I felt like I just dropped ton of lead on them.

I walked only to bathroom and back and I was tired. I literally fell onto the couch where Usagi-san sat. I was surprised it did not crack yet.

I laid so I had my head on Usagi-san's lap. This movement was followed by him, taking one of his hands off the laptop and he started to caress my cheek softly.

Like that I was lulled to sleep in no time.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

'He looks so defenceless.' Flashed through my head as I watched Misaki who slept on my lap.

Over two weeks that passed from that fateful note we traced where that excuse for a human was at the moment. It sickened me to think that that scum of a man was on the same _planet_ as we were, not to mention in the same city.

I looked at the laptop before me and evaluated the last part I has just written. Once I was satisfied with it I saved it and closed the file, so I'll send it to Aikawa later. She will be surprised, I have it sooner than the deadline.

'It's not like I can go to North Pole to escape from her now.'

Just as I was about to turn the laptop off I saw I had an email. I opened it and once I've read it whole I smirked.

'It's time.'

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Misaki woke up once he felt that his comfort pillow disappeared. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around.

„Usagi-san?"

No answer.

„Nii-chan? Manami nee-chan?"

Still, there was only silence in the house.

'Where did everyone go?' he thought, trying to get up from the couch with his own efforts. After about ten minutes he somehow did, cursing everyone who left him like this, in the process.

Just as he wondered about slumping back onto the couch he heard the door bell ring. He waddled to the screen that projected the area before the main door... It took only one look at the screen for the boy to freeze.

„No..." He whispered his hand over his mouth, as sudden wave of nausea struck him. „NO!"

 _„Misaki-chan~ I know you hear me~"_ The voice spread through the hall, making the poor boy shiver. His source of nightmares stood in front of the door and he was fully aware of that, paling shade by shade.

He turned around and somehow got to the phone. He only dialled the number when he felt pain in his abdomen. As he placed his hands on the hurting place, falling onto his knees, he dropped the phone, so it hung on a cable only.

_„Misaki-chan~"_

Misaki only covered his ears and screamed until he felt another pang of pain. That was when he realized what was happening.

'No way...It's not the time... not yet...' He thought as he hugged his belly protectively. Only when he cleared his thoughts a bit he noticed a worried voice come from the phone.

 _„Misaki? Misaki! What's happening?"_ The voice repeated.

The boy wanted to reassure him that everything was all right, but it certainly was not. He cried heavily and the pain was not subsiding. On a top of that Misaki felt a liquid from between his legs.

„I hope it's not blood." He whispered softly, taking in what just most probably happened.

He felt so hopeless. He stretched out his hand and took the phone, sobbing into it.

„Usagi-san... Please... _Please..._ Come back home."

Then he fell unconscious, not hearing the worried voice on the phone any longer.

_„Misaki? Misaki! MISAKI!"_


	28. "Love is scary, sometimes."

(Usagi-san's POV)

Something was wrong.

„Where is he?" I growled when we reached that scumbag's current apartment, only to find it empty.

„I don't know." Yato admitted, as we searched the house for something useful.

„Ah...!"

Both, me and Yato, turned at the sound Takumi made. He was holding a piece of paper. Fax, obviously.

„Takumi? What is that?" Yato asked, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

„It's from Bara..."

I did not recognize the name, but Yato obviously did as he stiffened. He then walked over to Takumi to look at the content of the message.

I was getting worried, as the man was turning paler and paler.

„What does it..." 'Say?' I wanted to ask, but was stopped by my cell-phone ringing. I took it from my pocket and recognized the home line's number, so I picked it up.

My eardrums almost tore, as a scream came from the phone. I immediately recognized Misaki's voice.

„Misaki? Misaki! What's happening?" I repeated. After a while the screaming stopped, but no one still answered.

Just as I was about to start yelling into the phone I heard a soft whisper, coming from Misaki's mouth.

_„I hope it's not blood."_

'WHAT THE _FUCK_ HAPPENED?!' I wanted to scream, but decided against it as I heard sobs echo through the phone.

_„Usagi-san... Please... **Please...** Come back home."_

Then I heard a thump sound, and got immediately, that Misaki is not conscious any longer.

„Misaki? Misaki! MISAKI!" I yelled into the phone, but no answer came.

I snapped the phone shut, and turned to the two of my companions who looked at me worriedly.

„We have to get _back!_ " I only said, raising my voice, so they'd hear it as I turned around and left the apartment.

'Misaki...'

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I woke up to another pang of pain in my abdomen.

I was out for about five to ten minutes only, judging from the clock beside the telephone.

'I must get a hold of myself.' I thought, as I tried to at least sit. It took a lot of effort to do so.

I wanted to sigh in relief, but then I thought of something.

'He's not by the door anymore?'

I certainly could not hear his voice anymore.

'Did he get inside?' I widened my eyes in horror.

I did not have a lot of time to wonder about it for too long as another wave of pain struck me and I moaned in pain.

I made circles on my stomach with one of my fingers, trying to calm down, and not to concentrate on the pain too much. It did not quite help, though.

As another contraction hit me I suddenly heard the door slam.

I was about to panic as I feared just who it might be, but then I heard a very familiar voice, calling out my name.

„Usagi-san..."

It did not take even few seconds and he was next to me already.

„Misaki! What happened?"

I was exhausted, so I had no energy to explain the whole situation. „Too early..." I sobbed only, „Way too early." taking on of his hands into mine.

Usagi-san understood perfectly just what is it I'm talking about. Not that it was that hard with how I pressed his hand on my stomach. He took me in his arms – which I thought was heroic thing to do, I felt like a whale, and such as big my weight must have been. Usagi-san did not seem to care too much though. He only carried me to his car in steady pace.

As he did so I thought that I saw Takumi to walk behind the corner of the building, but then I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, marking it as stupidity.

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

„That was close." The black haired boy sighed, addressing his older lover. He then looked at the man lying by their feet.

„It's almost a wonder, how someone can make so much damage in such a short amount of time." The older man chuckled at the sight of the bashed up man.

„Once Misaki-kun is involved Usami-san is dangerous."

„Yeah it seems so. Anyway... what should we do with... this?" Takumi said, kicking the unconscious figure of his once-tormentor with disgust.

„Usami-san said to get rid of... _it._ Quoting his words "The more you hurt this scum the better."" The doctor smirked, remembering.

„Love is scary, sometimes." The two of lovers said together, bursting out in laugh seconds later.

„It really is."


	29. Please

(Yato's POV)

As I watched Takumi take the unconscious excuse for a human Yomi into car, I recalled the flow of events since the call Misaki-kun made and what followed after we left Yomi's house till now.

__

_xXx_

 _„Misaki? Misaki! MISAKI!"_

_Both of us, me and Takumi, saw Usami-san yelling into the phone. We did not understand the reason for it, though. Except that there was something very wrong._

_He snapped the phone shut, and turned to us. I could not help but look worried._

_„We have to get back!" He only said, raising his voice, as he turned around and left the apartment._

_We followed him right after._

 _xXxXx_

 _„What happened?" Takumi asked once we were sacked in the car which Usami-san drove at light's speed._

_„It's Misaki... I... think he went into an early labor." he whispered through his gritted teeth._

_Takumi gasped, I already thought about how to get him into the hospital._

_He was way too early, but then again, with triplets, early labor was not something unusual._

_„What induced it?" I asked, knowing, there must have been a reason for it._

_„I don't know... but... from the way he screamed it was not something good."_

 _xXxXx_

 _Usami-san was right, we realized that immediately when we saw overly familiar figure just before Usami-san's apartment._

_„Yomi..." Takumi whispered._

_Before we even noticed it, Usami-san stopped the car and before we even got out of the car, he already ran at the speed of lightning to the man, taking him down with a direct punch._

_„That was... fast." Takumi commented, as we got out of the car to the outraged man._

_Before we even got there, Tatsurou was already unconscious and beaten to a bloody mess._

_„Usami-san..." I started once I got to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. „I understand your anger, but think of Misaki... he needs you... **Now!** "_

_He looked ashamed that he was blinded with anger so much, that he forgot about Misaki, even if for a second. Then his expression darkened._

_„Get rid of... it... Somehow...The more you hurt this scum the better." he spat out and then ran into the house, where his beloved was in pain._

_„We must get Yomi out of sight soon... I'm sure Usami-sensei will not want Misaki-kun to see... this..." Takumi pointed out._

_„True." I said and then helped him to get him behind the nearest wall._

_Just in time we did. Then we only heard rushing Usami-san storm out of the main door, carrying Misaki-kun in his arms._

 _xXx_

„Yato?"

Takumi pulled me out of my trail of thoughts.

„What is it?"

„What should we do now?"

'Good question to ask.'

„ _You_ take _this_ to that empty storage house near the river, and once you bound it leave it there. We'll deal with it later. Whereas _I_ must _now_ rush into the hospital... I'm not the expert on male pregnancy for nothing... They will call me any second now anyway... On a top of that... Misaki-kun is the first one to give birth here, considering how early he is and that he was not that late to take the procedure... I'm afraid there might be complications... The children being triplets on a top of it..." I sighed, rubbing my temples. There were just so many things that could go wrong.

Takumi nodded in understanding and then drove of in the car that held the biggest dirt ever... I just hoped that Takumi won't be stopped by police...

Just as I saw Takumi turn around corner I felt my phone vibrate, signalling me I had to get to the hospital immediately.

'Just how fast can Usami-san drive?' I had to wonder as I hailed the first taxi in sight to get me to the hospital.

'Misaki-kun... _Please_... be all right.'

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Usami really drove to the hospital in a mad speed. He was really afraid about his little lover who seemed to be in lot of pain.

„Misaki... bear it for just a little bit longer."

„It hurts, Usagi-san… It hurts so very much." Misaki sobbed clutching his hands as he hugged his stomach.

'How bad must it be for Misaki to actually voice it?' Usami could not help but wonder.

„Just a little bit longer." the worried man said softly, as he saw their destination before his eyes.

He parked within a moment and in only few more seconds he was already taking Misaki from the car, hurrying with him to the hospital's entrance.

He kicked the door open – since his hands were not free – and ran to the woman at the reception.

„You have to call someone to help my lover."

The receptionist was struck speechless at the sight of the high and mighty Usami-sensei, with whom he called his lover in his arms.

She was brought back to reality by Misaki's cry of pain. He clawed the writer's shirt, almost tearing it, the man did not seem to mind losing the shirt much though, once he looked over Misaki - his eyes filled with worry - he only turned back to the woman.

_„Please…"_

The young woman made a quick call and soon a doctor came.

„You should have called an ambulance."

„Too slow…"

The doctor decided not to comment on that, the situation seemed too serious to try to reprimand the man. There were more important things to do.

During their little talk two men came, and in few seconds flat they already were taking Misaki away.

Usami wanted to follow his little lover but was not allowed to.

He sat before the delivery room, from which he heard a lot of screams coming.

He felt just so _powerless_ , not being able to help with easing his beloved's pain. He could only pray.

„Please Misaki… _Please_ be all right."


	30. Pain and Prayers

(Yato's POV)

I arrived in the hospital only to be dragged to delivery room immediately.

„What does the situation look like?" I asked as soon as one of the doctors took me there.

„His water has broken already and he has contractions about four minutes apart. It's too late to think about C-section now. It would probably do more damage than good…"

„To think that first birth by a male in Japan happens to be triplets… There are singletons on the way mostly, and only about two or three twins as far as I know…"

„That's true…" One of male nurses who just came said. „We don't even know what exactly to expect and _boom_ we have to deliver triplets all of sudden." He added with a hint of anger.

„It's not like it is Misaki-kun's fault that they are born so early."

„Misaki-kun? You know him?" both of them asked at once.

„First of all, I was the one who did the operation on him, but I know him as a friend also…" I said, not seeing any harm in doing so. These two were trustworthy ones as far as I thought.

We then rushed to take care of distressed "mother". He seemed just _so_ out of it... Also he seemed to be dealing with a lot of pain. And to increase my worries there was even quite a big deal of blood that he was losing.

I put my gloves on and checked on Misaki-kun.

'Not yet…' I thought measuring by an eye how far was he dilated.

I watched two men who were in the room and looked at their nervous faces. I hoped they won't be clumsy because of it.

„Oh, and before I forget, Misaki-kun is the lover of Usami Akihiko…"

One of them looked first shocked, then worried, probably hearing some rumours about the writer's possesiveness, but the other seemed not to know what would that be for us.

„And that means?" he asked.

„That means that if we mess something up, we're dead meat."

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I felt pain. A lot of pain.

I heard screaming. Was it coming from my mouth?

I rested for a small moment then a new wave of pain came. Soon they practically merged… they were almost constant.

People ordering me what to do were around. I think Yato was one of them. I recognized his voice.

„Misaki-kun! Stay here okay?"

I tried to answer, but I was cut off by another wave of pain.

„Okay, Misaki-kun, you're fully dilated now, when the next one comes, push!"

I managed to nod, and tried to get some little strength I had. When the next wave came I felt like dying.

I felt hot tears pour down my face, I heard the scream escape my throat, but these were last of my worries. The thing that was the worst was that _pain!_

It went like that for some time.

Pain. Push. Rest for a while. Pain. Push. Rest for a while… and again…

It went like that until I hear a wail of newborn… allowing me to rest for a while.

„It's a boy." Yato said, showing the baby to me.

„Takuya…" I whispered, reaching out to the baby to stroke his cheek.

„I need to take him away now, you'll see him later…"

Then I hissed as I felt the pain returning.

„… along with his impatient siblings." He added.

„Have to look forward to it then…" I growled through my gritted teeth.

Yato only chuckled at my response.

There however seemed to be little to no optimism in it.

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Yato left the room where he left the newborn, Takuya, and sighed.

Things were not looking very shiny.

Not only was Misaki losing a lot of blood, he was deadly exhausted already and Yato was worried about whether Misaki will last to the very end. He was very worried.

With thoughts like these he came back into the room.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

I sat in front of the delivery room, straining my nerves like crazy.

'Why didn't they let my come inside?' I had to wonder.

I called Takahiro shortly after I was made to sit here. However it was not until I heard the cry of my and Misaki's first child that he came.

When I caught a glimpse of worried Yato who rushed past me back to the delivery room I started pacing from one corner of the waiting room to another.

„You should calm down Usagi-chan." I heard Takahiro say. I had no intent to do that though.

When I heard the cry of a child for the second time I was happy, the worries did not disappear though. It was not over yet.

For the second time Yato went past me. I caught his arm but he did not tell me too much.

„You better pray." he said in the end.

I went pale when he said that. Before I could ask anything, though, he was long gone.

Not long after Takumi came also.

„How does it look so far?" he asked cautiously.

„Not good." I only managed to say before slumping onto the nearest chair. I was really afraid I might lose Misaki this time.

Takumi did not ask anything after that.

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Machines started beeping. Blood kept flowing. Every doctor and nurse involved started working at furious speed.

Everyone was worried about the frail-looking boy who fell unconscious on the hospital bed, just having birthed the last of his children.

„Misaki-kun!"

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

We all heard the machines inside the room to start go mad.

We all heard the cry of the infant who just came to the world.

But no one would have understood just how much my heart the ropes of worries tightened around my heart. The scream I heard from inside did not make it any better.

It only made it thousands times worse.


	31. Miracles Do Happen

(Misaki's POV)

„This scenery seems awfully familiar to me… somehow." I said to myself, looking around, not really liking what I was seeing at the moment.

Not liking it in the least, as to say.

„Why do I always end up here?" I continued in my out-loud-spoken trail of thoughts.

„Sweetheart." I heard a soft voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see a familiar, beloved, yet a person so painful to see.

„Mother…" I whispered, feeling tears that trickled down my cheeks. „I… I don't see a way out…"

I saw mother look around, as if to make sure of my words.

„You're right…" She said in quietly. I thought she won't have more to say, but I was proven wrong.

„We have to pray for one then." I heard another voice say. I recognized the voice immediately.

„Father…"

„Pray Misaki… if you pray a miracle can happen."

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

I saw only a blur.

„He's losing too much blood!" I heard someone from inside yell and I could only stare blankly at the door behind which my only love was...

I did not like the way everyone rushed in and out.

I hated how frantic the sound of machines Misaki is on sounded.

I loathed the very _idea_ of something going _very_ wrong, but…

It was not on me…

I could not help Misaki… I was about to lose him for good and my hands were completely bound.

'Why does it always end up like this? Just _once_ I would want to help him myself...'

I prayed for miracles to happen.

I never prayed as much as I did that day.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

I almost fainted - if that was even possible in my state – when I saw a gate actually appear.

„It's closed though." I heard father ramble as we came closer to it.

„We have to open it then!" Mother said almost enthusiastically. It was almost hurtful to hear so much hope in her voice. I was already giving up mine.

We tugged on the gate. Tried pushing it, pulling it… but nothing.

„We can't do it…" I said mournfully, letting my hands fall.

I almost fell when a palm met with my cheek.

This was the first… the first time mother ever hit me.

I looked confused back at her.

„You're giving up? I thought we raised you better." She said angrily.

„But…"

„ _NO BUTS!_ You have _children_ Misaki… Did you forget about them already? Do Takuya, Aki and Marise mean so little to you? They will need you! You're their _mother_ after all! You should be with them... not stay here with us… you're too young to be here… so very young." She trailed off to almost inaudible trying to hide her tears. I saw them nonetheless.

'I deserved more than one slap.' I thought bitterly, getting a hold of gate's knob once more with a new resolve.

I thought about what I would lose if this really did not work… I so did want to believe in miracles that day.

I heard a voice come to my ears, carried by the non-existent wind.

I heard my name being called.

'Usagi-san…'

xXxXx

My veins stood out on my arms. I was sweating like crazy, yet the door opened to a slit only.

'Is it really so hopeless?'

I saw mother and father look the same way I did, yet they showed no intention of letting go.

As I thought my powers are just about drained I saw a woman come to me. She was young and looked quite familiar.

As soon as she touched my arm I felt new power gather in me.

Along with that voice, that kept calling for me, I felt my strength increase.

I _had_ to do it.

I _had_ to get out of here.

I _had_ to see Usagi-san and our babies...

I used all of my willpower and soon I saw the gate actually open.

And then, before I even noticed the mysterious woman pushed me through, causing me to fall on my mouth… outside the gate though so I really did not mind it much.

Mother and father sighed, relieved, waving their goodbye.

I smiled back at them in response, but I was more concerned with the woman, actually.

'Where did I see those gray eyes and black hair already?' I though.

„Say "Hi" to my brother for me… will you?" She said her lips not moving. She was only smiling sadly.

As the realisation hit me the light was already fading. I only heard her voice.

„And tell him that I'm sorry."

Before I could make a response of any sort the blackness took over.

xXxXxXx

(Usagi-san's POV)

I looked at Yato who just came through the door.

The ruckus calmed down. I did not know though, whether it was good or bad sign though... yet.

„You must have prayed like mad… have you?" I heard come out of his mouth with an exhausted smile.

„So is he all right then?" I asked, not actually sure about whether the comment meant what I thought it did.

When he nodded slowly I almost had a heart attack from the joy of it.

Then Yato said exactly the same words I heard from a doctor once. Way back… it seemed more like few years than few months…

„Someone up above must love him."

Then Yato turned to leave, followed by his not-yet-so-obviously pregnant boyfriend Takumi.

I only stayed before the room, waiting for someone to _finally_ take me to Misaki.


	32. And Everything's As It Should Be, Right?

(Usagi-san's POV)

„Are you the family of Takahashi-san?" A nurse who just came said.

It was then that I realized that I've been oblivious to Takahiro, who was there for a while already.

„Yes, we are... I'm his brother, and this..." he pointed at me. „... is my brother's partner." Takahiro said, before I had the chance to say so.

„Good...Takahashi-san is being taken to the room at the moment. His condition is stabilized for now, but even so he will probably be asleep for following hours..."

„And the children?" I interrupted her, hoping for good news... since Yato did not mention anything.

„Ah, right... they are a bit underdeveloped though, so as of now they are in incubators. Do you wish to see them?"

'Does she really have to ask?'

xXxXx

„They're so tiny." I heard Takahiro say, half-smiling, half-worried. „Will they be all right?" He asked, turning to me, since there was no doctor around.

„Well... Yato, that's the doctor, told us that they are most probably going to be born sooner, but he said that it should be okay with the technology... and so..." I replied, remembering Yato's words, probably triyng to reassure myself also just a tiny bit.

xXxXx

After staying with children for a while, I asked one of nurses to show me where Misaki is.

It took her some time, going through some papers and such, but not too long after I was already walking into the room I was told... And as I did so I couldn't help but frown.

There was Misaki, once again hooked to machines of all sorts, their silent beeping and humming singing a hospital lullaby.

I took on of the chairs that were there and sat next to Misaki.

„Misaki... Rest okay?... You did well." I smiled, taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

I then reached to my pocket, looking at the box I kept with myself for over half a year now.

Was it the right time already? I had to wonder.

All those times before, there always came up something that interrupted my plans. I did not want such a thing to happen once more.

I wanted to show the world just which sweet creature captured Usami Akihiko's heart.

I stood up and kissed Misaki's closed eyelids.

„We'll be fine... Now you just have to wake up."

xXxXx

It took two days before Misaki opened his eyes.

I was the first one to notice, as I stayed by his side all the time, taking occasional trips to see how our children are doing.

„Misaki!" I cried out as hs eyes fluttered open, but remained unfocused for a while.

„U-...-sagi-san?" He whispered under his breath.

„I'm here..." I replied softly, taking his hand into mine, reaching for the button to call the nurse with other.

„Babies?" heasked then. I could hear the concern in his voice.

'Thanks god that the news are not bad ones.' I thought to myself. If he had been told about something bad in this condition, he would probably break.

„They're all right, a bit small, but all right."

„Thanks god."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, sharing his happiness.

A that very same moment the nurse came. So I had to retreat for the moment.

What a shame.

xXxXxXx

(Misaki's POV)

'They are so beautiful.' Was the only thing I could think of as I looked at our babies through the glass.

„Boys are identical, thus they will look the same, girl... well... will not." Yato laughed.

„What do you thing they'll be like?" Usagi-san asked, next to me.

„I think boys will look like you..." I answered, seeing the tuft of fair hair on their heads.

„If yes, then they'll be like Marise's bodyguards... I can see that already, protecting the princess from any harm." Usagi-san laughed. I only growled at the idea.

„Poor girl... hope she won't get your personality." I pouted.

'I want at least one child to be like me a bit.' I thought, a bit sad that it did not seem probable so far. Usami gene must be a dominant one.

Usagi-san must have sensed my distress, as he wrapped his arms around me, which proved kind of difficult, as I sat on wheel chair, my whole lower body still too weak.

„Don't worry... She'll be like you... I'm sure of that." He crooned.

I only smiled at that.

xXxXx

The day after I woke up Takumi came to visit for the first time, accompanied by Yato of course.

As I saw him I suddenly remembered the woman... the woman who helped me... the woman with black hair and gray eyes... the very same colours Takumi possesses.

„I'm sorry if this sounds strange... but... did you... have a sister?" I asked after we greeted each other.

Yato looked at me, his eyes widening. Then he looked at Takumi who paled. He then only nodded in a barely noticeable way. I considered not speaking any further, but then I decided that it was a wrong idea... she wanted it from me after all... she helped me... She deserved as much as few words.

„She said I should say "Hi" to you... and that she's sorry." I said cautiously, not really knowing how to give someone message from dead person.

Takumi paled even more, Yato held him by his shoulders, just in case he would faint, and Usagi-san only looked at me as if I just said something very strange.

'Well I did... I guess.'

Then, to the shock of whole room Takumi walked to me and held my hands, shivering slightly.

„Thank you." He said softly, tears falling down his cheeks. „Thank you for telling me."

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

Few days later, on the other side of the city, was something _ways_ different happening.

A man came to one of the empty storage houses near the river, hoping to shelter himself from the rain.

That storage house was empty, at least the man thought so...

... He thought so until he noticed some thing in the corner.

He did not need too many steps forward to recognize what it was...

... And it took only few more steps to notice the red pool around it.

The man paled and run out of the building.

„Murder!" he screamed.

„There's a dead body over there!"


	33. Tears Don't Fall For His Sake

(Yato's POV)

It was early morning, and I was just about to go to my office, when I went by rooms of patients, and I noticed one of them watching the television.

I stopped and listened, once I saw just _what_ news was being shown there.

„... The body was found in the empty storage house, by a man who was sheltering himself from the rain there.

As later found out it was the body of Tsukiyomi Tatsurou who was in hiding for past four months, after being proven guilty of a rape of a young man, whose name is not to be published..."

I watched the news stunned.

Even more so, when some photos from the scene of the crime were shown after warning about not letting children watch it.

I looked wide eyed and listened disbelievingly as police pathologist talked about the cause of the death. Pretty much bleeding to death only, but it was from what wounds that struck me.

Broken bones..., cuts..., torn nails..., cuts... and all of this was not done in small amounts, as to say.

I remembered Takumi, how I told him to take care of the man... needless to say I did not expect Takumi's anger to run _this_ deep.

I did not feel sorry for _Yomi_ though, he was just going to where his nickname of choice indicated.

I was more concerned about the criminal this time.

„Takumi."

xXxXxXx

(Takumi's POV)

The first thing I did after I came back from my part time job was switch on the television to watch the afternoon news.

„... The victim must have undergone a torture true to its word, with the amount of damage on the body..." The pathologist stated, as he continued at the more detailed version of the same sentence.

I watched the news with mixed feelings.

There was disgust, there was sadness, there was some twisted satisfaction, but there was no guilt between them.

I was not ashamed of what I did, even if I was not in my right mind, doing so.

That excuse for a human deserved everything I inflicted upon it, and way more.

„Still, they're so slow... he was there for few days now..." I murmured to myself as I got up from the couch, only to have my eyes meet with the dark green of Yato's eyes. I did not even notice that he came back home.

„Welcome back." I said simply, kissing him on the cheek.

He stared at me for a while then sighed ruffling my hair.

„You went out off control again, huh..." he said back, as a matter of a fact. He knew I'd act differently if I remembered anything of the incident.

„Bingo... I started it, I admit, but when I came to later he was about to have his black soul dragged away. He was nothing to feel sorry for anyway..." I stated, remembering my initial shock of when I "woke up" in the storage house.

„Any evidence left?"

„None... That building belonged to Yomi anyway, they won't find anything."

„All good then." Yato sighed, pulling me into an embrace. „Don't do something so rash again, okay? I'd be lost if something happened to you." he mumbled into my hair.

I leaned onto him, letting all the accumulated tension leave my body. I then took his hands and placed them on my slightly bulging stomach.

„You know... I will be a lot calmer, bringing the child into the world, knowing that... _it_... is not among the living anymore."

„I know love, I know."

xXxXxXx

(Third Person's POV)

There were more people, watching the afternoon news.

Like Usami Akihiko for example.

'Mental note: Tell Misaki about it, somehow, before he gets to know from somewhere else.' the writer thought, as the reporter blabbered on and on.

The man walked into their shared bedroom, where Misaki slept, spent from taking care of the children all day.

He sighed, thinking about the leave of the hospital. They were forced to leave in he middle of the night, as: First: Misaki was first man in Japan to give birth, Second: it was also revealed that he is The Usami Akihiko's well-hidden lover, thus the departure was problematic, as Akihiko did not want anyone to catch a glimpse of Misaki if not necessary.

And it was not because of his possessiveness only.

It was for safety purposes also.

He did not want Misaki to be attacked... there were obsessive fans after all.

The man sighed again looking at three cribs, that were, for the time being, placed in the bedroom also, as Misaki did not want to leave the children that were at the moment sleeping also, as if not waning to wake their "mommy".

Akihiko was grateful for that. He had yet to learn a lot of things about the care of them, and he did not want to have to wake his exhausted lover because of it.

As if sensing that, one of the boys woke up, whining, causing sleeping Misaki to twitch.

Akihiko looked at his petit lover once more sighed. He knew that if the noise continued for even while longer, Misaki would wake up, and get no rest in the end.

He steeled his courage, and walked to the crib.

'Might as well start learning now.' He thought.

xXxXx

„He's... gone?" left the brown-haired boy's mouth silently.

He looked at his lover as if the other was mad.

„Yes Misaki, gone... He won't hurt you anymore." The silver-head said, pulling his distressed lover into the hug.

„He won't return?"

„No."

„Not ever?"

„No."

„And are you sure?" Misaki asked hesitantly, his hands gripping Usami's shirt tightly.

„Yes."

„How?"

„Someone killed... _it._ "

„He deserved it." Misaki, mumbled, leaving the writer staring. He never thought that he'd heard such a sentence coming from his petit, _gentle_ lover's mouth.

Sensing Akihiko's tension, Misaki looked up at the face of his lover.

„Is it wrong to feel that way?" He asked, burying his face in the warmness of his lover's chest.

„It's not Misaki... He really deserved what he got... but..."

Looking to the green depths of Misaki's eyes Usami never finished that sentence. He started another instead, leaning to Misaki's face for a kiss.

„Just don't think of it any longer okay?" He said, placing a soft kiss on Misaki's lips.

„No longer."


	34. Whole Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter.  
> Unlike the poor readers on ff.net you only had to wait four days against the half year they did. I hope you liked my story and will leave comments / bookmarks / kudos if you did.. It's nice to get these, you know? (^^)

_ A year later _

(Misaki's POV)

As I slowly flipped through the pages of a photo album, I started remembering.

There were many unforgettable events in my life that took place during the time after I left the hospital after giving birth to triplets.

Only few days later, after we got used to the house once more, I was proposed to by Usagi-san.

When he – _hell freeze over – **kneeled**_ and said "Will you marry me?" I felt like the happiest person in the world. I felt like dancing, singing, passing out and crying at the same time.

I had the very same feeling when I was standing in front of Usagi-san, looking into his beautiful, violet eyes, saying my vow, knowing that from that moment on I'll be bound to him for ever.

To the man I loved with all my heart – though he had to share it with our babies.

It was all I wanted, to stay with him, and our little miracles that have caused me a not-so-mild sort of insomnia already.

After we sealed our vows with a kiss, making us officially wed, I started crying for real.

As I did Usagi-san immediately went into his you're-hurting-I-need-to-save-you mode and already started blabbering something about getting me a doctor - specialist of course - which sort of frightened me...

_'Yet I wouldn't change anything of it.'_

Our babies turned out pretty much how everyone - including me and Usagi-san - expected them to.

Takuya and Aki are slowly, but steadily, growing to be an exact image of their famous father, their hair having the silvery colour and their violet eyes already glaring at anyone who dared to come closer to their sister - or me for that matter.

As for Marise... she looked as me, only a smaller and female version. I was not sure whether it was good thing or not. Usagi-san seems to love it though.

Marise has sort of complex for her brothers also. She refuses to sleep until either of her brothers is with her... and so we let them sleep together.

I smiled at the photo of the three of them trying to claim Suzuki-san for themselves. There was also grumpy looking Usagi-san in the background of that photo. I had to chuckle at that.

Our little miracles were a source of our joy. Whenever I felt down, or alone, since Usagi-san had to leave because of the job, it took only a look at them and I would cheer up.

Each of them even said their first word already.

For Takuya it was "dad" which brought Usagi-san to nearly tears when he heard him say that, as was Takuya the first one to say anything after all.

For Marise it was "mama", referring to me, obviously, and as strange as it may have sounded to someone... I was overjoyed when she called me that. I really did cry when she said it though... Come on, I'm the mother. I have the right for it.

What we did not expect at all was Aki's first word, however. It was when we came from visit of nii-chan, two weeks ago. I put Aki on the bed where Suzuki-san sat. The boy crawled to the bear and pointed at him...

„Zuki." He said.

I looked wide-eyed at the boy, then I looked at Usagi-san, who looked back at me, then both of us looked back at Aki. Soon enough we both burst out laughing, which kind of startled poor Aki, causing him to start crying, but we managed to calm him down soon.

And as of now we managed to perfect it with him to "Suzuki" more or less, even if he did not say it right most of the time.

Yet he still tried to say it, again and again and again. It made him the most talkative out of the three.

We should already think of teaching him that there are other words to say... but he looked so cute when saying that...

'We might as well wait for a little longer.' I said to myself, turning yet another page of the album.

There was a pale-skinned, black-haired gray-eyed and most of all exhausted boy holding a pink bundle in his arms, smiling happily.

'Ah, yes... _There's more to the story...'_

Exactly at his due date _[A/N that's seven months back when compared to present]_ , Takumi gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was named Chou.

She inherited her father's green eyes and her "mother's" black hair. This we realized later though.

We all came to welcome Chou. All of us - that meant Yato, me, Usagi-san, Takuya, Aki, Marise and – _god save us_ – even the devil Kamijou, his husband Nowaki-san and their little three-month-old boy called  Katsu.

I quite befriended the devil teacher – as crazy as it may have sounded. We started talking more after wedding, where he was invited. He was a friend of Usagi-san's after all.

And so after getting to know him a bit I did not really see any reason to call him a _devil_ any longer.

He was just a bit short-tempered – not that I'd say it to him face to face – nothing less nothing more. Also hearing about all the complications he had during the pregnancy - which resulted in having earlier labor also - I could not help but sympathize with the man. From then on I saw him as devil no longer.

He was not an evil itself as all students imagined him to be. But then again... back then I saw things differently.

_'We all did.'_ I sighed.

„What are you looking at?" I heard a voice come from behind me, startling me a bit, but as a pair of arms wrapped around me in the following second I was calmed down immediately.

„Photos..." I said softly, turning the page to see a photo from Yato's and Takumi's wedding, which took place few days after Takumi was released from hospital.

They looked as if made for each other and I was happy for them.

Usagi-san placed a kiss atop my head and then sat next to me.

„Which one is the most recent one?" He asked, as I was about to flip to the very last filled page of the album.

I finally flipped the page and revealed a group photo.

There were all of us.

Me, Usagi-san, our three little devilish miracles Takuya, Aki and Marise; Yato, Takumi and Chou; nii-chan, Manami-nee-chan and Mahiro; Kamijou-san, Nowaki-san and Katsu and even Aikawa-san – after a word battle over who will take the photo she won over Isaka-san, who – for some reason – was with us on triplet's birthday party also, only a shadow could be seen from him, though.

I looked at the photo, tears gathering in my eyes... it seemed so... _right_ for it to be like this. Everyone together, happy, smiling...

Usagi-san brushed away the lone tear that escaped my eye and frowned.

„Something wrong?" he asked worriedly. One would think that he'd be used to my emotional instability by now, but no.

I only shook my head, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

„Everything is all right." I said, causing his expression to ease immediately.

And it really was.

I felt as if I finally somehow reached the place to which I belonged to. As if all miseries meant for me to happen have finally passed and everything was to be perfect from now on.

As I did not say anything for a while and was distracted by my own thoughts, Usagi-san used the opportunity and slipped a hand under my shirt.

That made me come back to reality quickly.

I placed my hand over his, stopping his advance like that.

He looked at me, one eyebrow quirked.

„I thought we got over this already..." He said.

I only blushed, but did not let go.

„We did, but... it reminded me something..." I whispered.

Usagi-san only looked at me, urging me to continue.

I blabbered so quickly that even _I_ did not understand it. Yet, Usagi-san seemed to catch the meaning, judging from how his eyes widened.

„Say that again...?"

„I said... that... I'm pregnant... ahem... _again_..." I mumbled blushing more as his hand slid to my still flat stomach.

I was afraid how he'd react, but to my surprise he chuckled. „I hope it's not another set of multiples this time... that would kill us." He laughed softly.

I had to laugh also, but I reassured him quickly. „It's a singleton this time... sensei said so...along with congratulations."

„I'll be with you the whole time, this time around... I'm _not_ letting anyone to interrupt this time around." He said, kissing me softly.

„Yeah..."

We stayed like that for a while, in silence, simply basking in each other's presence... that was until Usagi-san started biting on my ear softly.

„Now if that does not need a celebration..."

„It does." I replied pulling him closer to me by his tie for a kiss. Soon he was nipping on my neck, sucking on it gently.

„I love you..." He crooned quietly, still working on getting rid of my shirt.

„I love you, too." I replied, working on his shirt also, in a mirror-like motion.

As our hearts beat wildly, our breaths mingled together...

It was as if of our once-shattered hearts were glued together to one unbreakable whole.

As if all the pieces of a heart _finally_ found their rightful place.

__

_**

~ THE END ~

**_

__


End file.
